Unfair
by Miriam the Tedious
Summary: It's 2002, Marina Armond is finally a senior along with her friend, Jack Napier, an incredibly handsome asshole whom she has sort of grown a liking to. Through harsh obstacles Marina will overcome to live a satisfying life, but will it be worth it? Or even worse; will she even be able to make it out alive? Too bad life is simply not fair. [Joker/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

My family and I always seemed to move around. In my first 13 years I had lived in about ten different homes and never had many friends due to it, so when my parents decided to move from my city in California to Gotham City I was simply enraged. I hated moving with a passion, all the work I had to do gave me a headache, well, as much of a headache a thirteen year old could get. We arrived to the notorious city at the end of summer; I remember arriving and actually liking the two story suburban home. After thirteen years of sharing a bedroom I was finally able to sleep in a room all to myself.

My older sister, Lydia, was living in Metropolis with her two friends and was studying and as for my older brother, Lucas, he was to be a senior in high school. I was going to be a freshman my first year so I was beyond nervous.

My freshman year, like many, flew into the past quickly. It was sophomore year when things really began to change. I was losing weights thanks to my soccer coach and by doing yoga. It was also the year I met Jack Napier. Jack and I happened to have two classes, Art & Crafts and Advanced English. We began the school year like any other two people would, rarely talking and sharing awkward glances. By the middle of the year Jack and I became somewhat friends. We talked in class and even cracked jokes sometimes. Junior year my rebellious teenager phase came into action. My grades did somewhat drop a bit but after a three hour lecture from my parents I regained my good grades and became less rebellious with a lot of tough work. In the middle of my junior year Jack and I began to hang out during lunch and I ditched the library for him. We usually did our homework or studied. It was nice knowing someone was okay with silence.

**Chapter I:**

September was always my favorite month of the year. Summer would only stay for a while and would then would evolve into autumn and school would return to haunt all teens with exams and homework. I was beyond excited for this year because after three years in this prison I would become a senior. Not only that but I would see Jack again. Jack, the sound of his name made me squeal like a typical seventeen year-old lovesick girl. Gross.

I narrowed my eyes at my outfit, which was laid on the edge of my bed, as I stood in my matching lingerie in the middle of my room. I bit my lip in frustration, a bad habit of mine, was this too rebellious for the first day of school? _Oh, whatever._ I sighed and snatched the clothes from the bed and quickly struggling to put it on.

Smacking my lips loudly I checked myself out in my vanity mirror. I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking desirable today. My outfit consisted of a black t-shirt that was tucked into my simple jean shorts, an unbuttoned red plaid long sleeve, and casual high-top sneakers. My make-up was quite simple, a few brushes of mascara and dark red lipstick. My hair, naturally brown and wavy, was straight and had red tips from last year's rebellious phase and my bangs were moved to the right side of my face. What a way to make a statement, huh?

...

I slumped into my seat after having being wolf-whistled at by some jock wearing last year's water polo jacket. I rolled my eyes at him, not amused by his lame actions. Soccer had gone great, although the new varsity members weren't doing so well. I looked around the room, searching for a familiar face. I sighed and mentally groaned loudly, I knew no one in this class. Great. I placed my handbag in my lap and began to search for my composition journal and a pencil. Opening it I began to write my name and date. I closed it quickly, my pencil marking the page and laid my head on the table, tired.

"Sleepy, doll face?"

My heart froze mid-beat, my stomach emptied itself, as if this morning's smoothie had vanished inside, and blush rushed to the surface of my cheeks. _Jack_.

I raised my head and smiled at him naturally, he was smirking, as usual. I sighed and glared at him, containing my excitement inside. "Very." I responded, smiling at him. Today he was sporting an old black t-shirt that made his arms look quite sexy. along with the t-shirt he had casual jeans with a hole on the left knee.

The bell rung and passing period was over. There were about twenty students in the class, maybe less. Of course, only a few students would work hard enough and be able to be in English Honors.

"Good morning, my name is Mrs. Hawkins, and I'll be your English Honors teacher for this year." The old woman stated, glaring at the only two jocks seated in the back of the class that were snickering to themselves. "To begin, I would like for you to interact with the person next to you, as that person will be a source of help if you're absent and need your homework delivered to your home." She went on, walking around the classroom, staring at all of us behind her small framed glasses. "Well what are you waiting for?" She asked rhetorically and let us begin 'interacting'.

"So, how was your summer?" I asked Jack, turning ninety degrees in my seat. He gave me a lopsided smile and looked up, pretending to think.

"I'm sure it was nothing compared to yours." He replied, following my actions and turning in his desk as well.

"If you say so. Mind if I take a look at your schedule?" I asked, eyeing the white sheet of paper on his desk.

He glanced at it briefly before returning his gaze to my face. "It's all yours."

Of course he would make me get up and get it. It wasn't much for me to make a fuss about but he was purposely making me bitch about nothing which seemed to be his goal in life. I sighed and got up reluctantly, snatching the paper from his desk and sitting back down, his eyes never leaving my face. An immediate smile flew up my face when I noticed we had no sixth period and had one other class together. Oh, the joy of being a senior!

"You don't have a sixth." I pointed out, grinning like an idiot and glancing up at his beautiful face. " We also have Child Development." I mentioned, handing him his paper back.

"Well isn't that just lovely?" He said sarcastically, a lazy smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at his sarcastic tone and wondered if he knew just how gorgeous he was when he was acting like a douchebag.

The period past by quickly, most of it being consumed by Mrs. Hawkins and her pathetic threats. Anyone would know that with the smallest push you would make her fall down like a domino. She was weak and her only defense were her words. At least she could defend herself somehow.

"Remember to bring your textbooks tomorrow!" Hawkins screeched, competing against the loud ringing bell. It was our ten minute break which meant that I had ten minutes to spend with Jack before we parted ways.

We sat at one of the many benches scattered through the outdoor high school. He had his nose in a book, as always, I might add. Jack always read, whenever we had free time he would read. I don't mind reading but I would prefer if we spent our time together talking about anything really.

The bell rung and I frowned at the thought of having to survive three classes without company. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I got up and adjusted my handbag on my shoulder.

"See ya, doll." Jack muttered and walked away, leaving me alone in the sea of students.

The next classes were tolerable to say in few words. The students were, as usual, obnoxious and the teachers wore out their boring tone used to intimidate their pupils. I was glad when the bell rang and we were dismissed. Lunch only lasted for forty minutes and it was enough time for me to un-stress myself from the people surrounding me.

...

I normally would get lunch, which consisted of OJ, a salad, and fruit, then I'd go to the table where Jack would be waiting for me. I did my routine, and was surprised to see that Jack was not at our table. Our table which everyone knew about, was next to a sycamore tree, it provided shade for half the table. Jack and I usually sat across each other, I would sit in the shade and he would sit where the rays of the sun would consume him completely, giving his tanned skin a glow.

I placed my food on the table and sat down on the bench feeling lonely. I let out a sigh and began to eat my salad without much energy. After a few minutes a sudden '_plop' _brought me back to earth and detached myself from my inner thoughts.

"You're a bit late." I commented sarcastically as Jack took out a thick book from his backpack. He snorted and began to read.

"I didn't know there was a schedule." He retorted, his voice full of sarcasm. He didn't look at me, his eyes were too busy sweeping over the text of his book that was hiding half of his face.

"Ha."

I dismissed his reply and continued to eat what was left of my meal. I pushed it aside and began to drink my carton of OJ. I watched the people around us, how intensely talked to each other, their eyes wide and their smiles grand. Jealousy ran through my veins.

Yawning, I took my handbag from the table and retrieved my own book, "Stolen". It was pretty short and was new. I had read it around twenty times and every time I read it from start to finish I cried. It was a rather beautiful book, it was a letter from a kidnapped teen to her captor.

"_Again?_" Jack asked in an annoyed tone as he eyed my book with a nasty glare.

"_So?_ It's a rather good book. You know what they say, don't judge a book by it's cover." I replied, turning the page. He went silent and continued on with his book. " You should read it sometime." I suggested quietly, my eyes not leaving the book I held, too nervous to meet his eyes.

"_No._"

Sigh.

Sometimes I wished he would give my opinions a chance. If he would simply accept my suggestions. Maybe then he wouldn't be such a judging asshole. But, then again, that was what made him so different. He was stubborn, arrogant, and oh, so devilishly handsome.

Finally, it was the last class of my day, and Jack's as well. Ever since my freshman year I've wanted to take Child Development, although I wasn't very interested in being a house-wife it didn't hurt to know something about kids.

I entered the class and observed the interior layout, it was quite roomy. I walked to the back of the class and chose a seat next to the back door, laying my handbag on the desk. There were plenty of windows that allowed the rays of the sun to fill the lighting in the entire classroom.

I was so busy taking in the detail of the class I hadn't notice Jack taking a seat beside me. "You're here early." He commented, our eyes meeting.

"My class was near, plus I already had my textbook." I told him, my eyes glued to a rather cute boy that had entered the class. He was definitely new here. He had a familiar face, though. Maybe I had a class with him? His hair was jet black, he was pretty tall too, and had green eyes, _hot_.

"Do you know him?" I asked Jack, turning to see him.

"No." He answered, not even looking up from his book.

Asshole.

I returned my attention to the unknown guy only to be surprised. He was looking at me as well and flushed in embarrassment when our eyes met. How adorable. I laughed quietly, receiving a glare from Jack.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." I said innocently, biting my lip to prevent a laugh begging to be released.

Our teacher, Mr. Kellman, introduced himself and explained what we would learn this year about kids and also informed us the rules and whatnot about the classroom. Mr. Kellman, a young teacher who had been teaching here for only two years was known as the hottie teacher. He was known for his blue eyes and incredible body figure. Many girls, mostly freshmen, would flirt with Kellman with no success. Jenny, an acquaintance of mine, had confessed to me that she would do anything to sleep with Kellman, even though he was married. Huh, what a dirty slut.

The hour went by fast and the only thing we even did was talk about the expectations we had for this class. Boring. Jack wasn't even paying attention, he was too busy reading that book of his. The unknown guy was named Peter and was a junior. Well, he was out of the picture now that I knew he was a year younger than me.

I would never date a guy a year younger than me. It was quite ironic since I was supposed to be a junior, but thanks to my parents I began school a year early. I was going to graduate at seventeen unlike my peers who would be allowed to buy cigarettes when the school year was over. Jack was already eighteen, he was one of the few students who began the school year already. Jack never told me his birth date, but I did know it was in the summer.

How? Well, it wasn't complicated. All I had to do was sneak into a teacher's classroom while they were out and search around their drawers and retrieve their school calendar and check to see if Jack's name made an appearance like mine in the ten month calendar. It wasn't, obviously.

The bell rang while I was skipping throughout my thoughts and I smiled like a clown when I realized that I had a complete hour to spend with Jack, either wandering about the school or around the park, that just happened to be placed on the other side of the street.

Jack stood up, I followed his actions, and we both exited the classroom leaving a few students to sleep in their desks.

"What are you going to do right now?" I asked him, keeping up to his pace throughout the sea of students. He glanced down at me, his face empty with any emotion.

"Wander about." He replied and continued to walk towards his locker. We reached the destination and I continued to think of anything to do.

"Hey, I have a job for you, I think you might be interested." I told him, remembering that my motorcycle wasn't working and needed to be fixed.

"Who do I need to kill?" He asked, a clear smile forming as he placed his textbooks into his locker in an organized manner.

" .Ha." I laughed, sarcasm evident in my voice as I leaned against the lockers next to his.

"I know you know about cars but do you know about motorcycles?" I questioned him, telepathically begging him to say yes. I simply couldn't stand seeing my treasure in poor condition.

"You're lucky tiger." He short-answered.

"Excellent. Could you perhaps come over now? I really need one fixed and I don't have time to go to some shop." I bit my lip, he shut his locker and leaned against the lockers as well.

"I'll pay you twenty." I attempted to persuade him.

He pretended to be in thought. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Fine, I'll pay you thirty, minimum. Depends on how good you clean it up, yeah?"

He straightened himself out as the bell rang loudly above us indicating that the last passing period of the day was over.

"I have one question." He declared.

"And it is…?" I urged him to go on.

"Are any of your siblings or parents home?" He asked.

"Nah, now that my brother left to California it's just me, plus, my parents come home from work around four at its earliest." I assured him.

"All right, let's go doll." He said and we were on my way to my home, which thankfully happened to be on the suburban side of the enormous city. We would be fine.

...

We strolled on the sidewalk, me, blabbing about my summer and Jack, listening like always, once in a while letting out a 'mhm' or a simple 'ah'. It was almost as if we were two normal teens ditching class and spending time together for the fun of it. We weren't.

When we were a few feet away from my home I stopped talking and pointed at the two story beige colored home. "We're here." I declared happily.

Now that it was only me at home, and my parents of course, our house was neat and we had recently installed air conditioning in my bedroom. Jack had never stepped foot inside my home but he had seen it when we walked home. All I knew about his home was that it was very far but to Jack that didn't matter.

"Drop your things wherever." I told him, dropping my handbag on the first couch I saw and walking ahead of him to enter the kitchen that was connected to the living room. "Would you like anything to drink?" I asked, turning from the cabinets to see his face.

"Yeah, a beer would be great." He joked, a smirk on his lips.

"A coke it is." I muttered and closed the cabinets, walking over to the fridge and taking out two Coca-Cola bottles. I opened them with my key and headed over to back into the room, to see Jack holding a frame that belonged on the shelf in front of him.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, holding out the glass bottle for him to take. He accepted it and muttered a thanks.

I stood next to him and went on my tip-toes to see what picture he was observing at. I smiled at the old photograph. It was a sunny day in California, if I remember well, we were at a park not too far from our new home, the seventh one to be exact. My parent's had organized a small picnic and my brother had accidentally spilled his bowl of strawberries and cream onto his lap. My sister and I had been laughing so hard when he began to cry. Thankfully, my dad had his camera out and snapped the moment on time.

...

Jack grunted once again and I felt my eyebrows furrowed. What in the world was he doing? After chatting briefly about the motorcycle, (what model, year, etc.) Jack had began working on it, taking out parts, inspecting them and putting them back where they belonged.

"I have a question, doll." Jack stated, glancing at me. His face was slightly dirty and his hair was wilder than usual. I grinned at him.

"What wrong?" I asked, standing up from my stool and walking near him.

"Who's the idiot that takes care of this?"

His question surprised me. It had been quite spontaneous. I laughed. "It's mine. I bought it over the summer when I saved just enough money to buy it off a coworker." I told him, not offended by his words.

After reconstructing the motorcycle to it's normal state he got up and went back inside my home. In the entire time he was outside in the patio he hadn't complained about the rather hot weather. He was too kind.

I followed him inside and shut the glass door behind me. "You don't happen to own a restroom do ya, sweets?" He asked, turning around, waiting for me to give him the directions.

"Well, the restroom here is broken, so you'll have to use mine." I informed him, making a following gesture and going up the staircase, to my bedroom.

My bedroom was not too big but not too small. It was the perfect size, it had four windows that allowed enough sunshine to dip inside and fill the room with light. The walls weren't painted, they were covered by old floral wallpaper. My furniture was quite vintage, thanks to my mother. My queen sized bed was white and the current sheets were a pretty crimson red. The pillows were white and the hardwood floor was dark. I had one shelf in my room filled with CD's, books, records, rocks I had once collected, my koi fish (his name was Bo), and other adorns that made my shelf look unusual.

"The bathroom is there." I pointed to the right door.

"Thanks, doll." He muttered and entered the bathroom door with nothing more than a glance.

Tired, I fell onto my bed, a big smile cracking onto my face. The smell of roses that my sheets provided made me want to go to sleep there and then. Realizing I had not yet paid Jack I got up and walked over to my shelf, taking from the shelf a black sketch book and turning the pages until I found the five twenty dollar bills. I took two of them and quickly shut it closed, placing it in it's original place.

Just then the sound of flushing rang loudly in my room and I stuffed the two twenties into my back pocket. The door opened and Jack stepped out, wiping his wet hand on his jeans. "Nice room, cupcake." He complimented, gazing around the small space.

"Thanks, and thanks for fixing the motorcycle." I smiled at him and took out the money from my pocket and pressed it a bit harshly into his hard chest.

He frowned. "I'm afraid I won't take that, doll." He informed me, glaring at the cash in my hand. My eyebrows furrowed.

"And why is that?" I asked, clearly confused.

"I, ah, don't _need_ the cash." He stated, as if it were obvious. Jack was wrong. Anyone could do with a little more cash in their pockets, especially Jack. I wasn't _that _stupid.

"It's just money, Jack. Take it, my boss pays me well and I don't need the money, just take it." I persuaded him, hoping that he would accept the damn money.

He sighed and took the bills from my hand, stuffing it in his front pocket. "You're too kind to me, doll.".

"I know. You can pay me back sometime in the future." I shrugged, smirking with mischief.

* * *

Well, that was my first chapter as well as my prologue. The first chapters are kind of 'eh' because I've had them saved for a while. Any questions or comments are welcome. (-: Miriam xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II:**

"What!?" I shouted, blood boiling inside my veins. Saying that I was angry was an understatement. I was beyond furious. After a simple misunderstanding with the new coach my counselor had decided that I was officially out of the varsity girls soccer team. I was outraged.

"I'm sorry, Marina, you know that it's an immediate expulsion from the team when you not only threaten but use such foul language on your coach." Miss Singh reminded me, sighing and folding her hands on her desk.

I wanted to cry. Soccer had been a stress reliever for me and now I was kicked out of the damn team all because the stupid new coach had decided that I was no longer a defense but the goalie. I sucked at protecting the goal and she knew damn well.

"You can't allow her to do this, Miss Singh! She knows that being a defense is the only thing I'm good at!" I exclaimed, unwelcomed tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I can't do anything about the situation, Marina, you know that. You'll have to take another class." She handed me a tissue and I snatched it, immediately wiping my tears away.

"What would you recommend?" I asked her, sniffling.

"How about Women Understanding?" Miss Singh suggested. "It's for girls only and I hear it's a great way to get away from all your problems." She told me, shrugging.

"I suppose." I sighed, slumping in my chair. "What other choice do I have, anyway?".

...

"You don't look so well." Jack observed during lunch, his blond waves falling slightly onto his face.

"Yeah, the new coach for girls soccer had me expelled from the team." I informed him angrily, running a hand through my hair.

"Hm, well now we know how I'll repay you." Jack stated, grinning at me. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, completely confused. He let out a heavy sigh, annoyed by my clueless state. He raised his hand and held out his index finger, as if to point at something, and pointed to his throat slowly dragging it around his neck.

I understood and smiled. "No, I would prefer it if I was the one getting my hands dirty." I answered sarcastically.

"However you please, cup_cake_." He popped the 'p'. I grimaced and stuck out my tongue distastefully.

"Cupcake? No, thanks. I prefer muffins." I told him jokingly.

"Alright, _muffin_."

The sun was still warm. It was odd that although it was the beginning of October the temperature was still the same as it was in September. I didn't mind though. I loved summer weather, it was always warm and made me feel like I was back in California.

"So, did your folks say anything about my wor_k_?" Jack asked, placing his book down onto the table and crossing his arms. God, that was hot.

I nodded, trying to steady my breathing at the incredulous sight that was in front of me. "Yeah. My dad said you would be an excellent mechanic. They both send thanks, as well." I told him, remembering my mother's expression when she realized that I was alone with a guy in our home. Obviously she knew I wouldn't fuck him then and there. Although I was reckless and stupid at times I had my limits and my mother knew that but like any other mother she would always have her suspicions.

...

For the next two weeks I was too busy focused in school that I had forgotten that Vanessa, a girl in my Women Understanding class had invited me to her party for Halloween. I had no absolute clue of what in the hell I would wear. Instead of asking her what I should wear, like any other teenage girl, I went to someone who would give me their honest opinion.

"And why is it that you're going?" Jack asked, working on an assignment during lunch as I sat crossed legged in front of him.

"Well, it wouldn't be very nice of me to simply decline, would it? And I don't have any other plans that night anyway might as well go, right?" He paused for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Ya see, sweets, she doesn't really want you to go. She needs as many people there because it makes her seem as if everyone was _dying_ to be her friend. It's the power she likes having _not_ friends." Jack explained, putting his pencil down to meet my quizzical eyes.

"You're brilliant." I mumbled, quite astonished. He smirked at this but continued to write equations on his paper."Well, now that I have no absolute plans on the 31st do you want to hang out or something?" I asked, biting the inside of my cheek, tension growing within me as the words left my lips.

He sighed. "How about we don't plan anything. If I _somehow_ end up at your house then so be it and if I don't well…"

"Oh, okay."

...

On the day of Halloween I decided to not dress up. I never really participated in school activities anyways. The first few classes were horrendous. Literally half of the girls in the school had decided to simply wear a dress and say they were a princesses. I unfortunately stood out from all the other girls due to this holiday. Wearing black, as I usually did, made me look like an antisocial punk. I wasn't.

On the contrary, I was actually a very well liked student aside from my witty remarks and sarcastic tone towards other students. I had more than decent grades and had a pretty good GPA.

"You seem deep into thought." Jack observed, glancing up from a thick textbook to meet my lost eyes.

I nodded in response. "I've been thinking about what's going to happen after high school." I confessed, biting my lip harshly.

Jack placed his book down onto the table and folded his hands together. He was going to give me another one of his life lectures full of useful advice. "Why does that matter? Let life push you into your destiny. Trying to control your future is useless."

I stared at him in awe. He was so rare, strangely unique, grand, so _perfect_.

...

To be honest I wasn't all too happy to receive a call from my boss asking me to cover the night shift while I was beginning to do my nails. But, money was money and I needed some right now, especially with the economy on its downfall. Nevertheless, I showed up in half an hour to work, at nine o'clock. I was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and dark jeans along with sneakers. I left my hair down since I had decided to straighten it with my mother's iron. I preferred my hair that way.

Thankfully I wouldn't be alone the entire night shift, Cole, a co-worker, would be with me until two in the morning. I would be alone for ninety minutes, not so bad. He then would return at three thirty when my shift ended.

The entire night I was wondering about Jack. Would he go to my house and end up realizing that I'd ditched him? No, he probably wouldn't show up anyways. By midnight about half of our customers were drunk teens. The girls were wearing rather slutty home made clothes and the guys seemed to be a bit older than the girls, they were in college according to their I.D.s and were probably going to end up knocking at least one girl up.

The other customers were mostly middle aged men and women buying liquor and cigarettes. I assumed most of them were on the edge of divorce and decided to treat themselves a bit with relaxing 'items' while their kids were out, if they even had any.

It was after Cole had left, at around two fifteen in the morning when I was surprised by the appearance of Jack. Of course, I didn't notice him come in since I was changing the radio station, only showing my back when he entered. When I turned around and saw him I couldn't help but leave my mouth hanging open.

"Well, are you going to attend me or stare?" He asked. Jack was wearing a long sleeved gray shirt. It fit him a bit tight but it sure made him look attractive, making his biceps expose their amazing shape and form.

"I'm just-um, I'm just surprised to see you here. It's really far." I explained, blushing a deep red.

"I know."

"Right..." Talk about awkward. "So, um what do you need?" I asked, suddenly back in reality.

He sighed and inspected the shelf behind me, which happened to have quite a variety of wine and cigarette brands. "I'll get the cheapest pack of cigarettes you have _and_…" He browsed the refrigerator to the left and squinted slightly. "...oh, and a pack of beer." He told me, licking his lips once.

A sudden warm feeling arose in my lower stomach. That was definitely something new. It was sort of a good feeling but made me want to bite my lip harshly. I did. Bad habit.

I managed to control the feeling. "Alright, do you mind getting the beer while I get the cigarettes?" I asked, already turning around.

"Not at all." I heard him say behind me.

I went on my tip toes and retrieved the cancer sticks, quickly charging them onto the cash register. The loud 'clang' of the beer bottles hitting each other when they were dropped in front of me made me jump back.

Jack laughed under his breath. I glared at him. I charged the beer as well and couldn't help but bite my lips again under his burning gaze. Asshole.

He held out a twenty dollar bill. I wondered if it was one of the bills I'd given him weeks ago. Probably not.

I took the bill and opened the cash register, quickly inserting the bill under all the money and taking a five dollar bill, four one dollar bills and three quarters. I gave him his money and asked, "Paper or plastic?".

"Pape_r_" He responded, placing extra emphasis on the 'r'. I nodded and placed the eight pack of beer and cigarettes into a large paper bag, handing them to him.

"So, when do you get to leave?" He asked, causing my eyebrows to go up. He was being spontaneous all of a sudden. Why the fuck would he care when I left?

"In an hour. Why? Are you going to wait for me to leave?" I asked, allowing sarcasm to run through my words.

"Well, if you don't want me to…"

"No. Please, stay. I hate going home alone before the sun is up." I quickly told him.

He smiled mischievously . "Sorry, to disappoint you, doll, but I have to go. Can you wait half an hour?"

I nodded, smiling happily.

After Jack's departure I couldn't help but whom he had bought those items for.

...

Sure enough, Jack was back in half an hour. He had changed into a black t-shirt I noted. Same jeans and sneakers though.

"You can sit down, if you'd like." I assured him, motioning to the chairs next to me behind the desk. He nodded and took a seat.

The entire hour we talked about my job. I only had four clients in my last hour and when my co-worker , Cole, came back I bid him goodbye and left with Jack by my side.

"Are you going to head home or do you want to join me for breakfast?" I asked, taking my keys out from my pocket. He was in thought.

"And where is it we would be eating, muffin?" He questioned, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

"Doesn't matter. We could go to my house if you want. My parents have to leave early for work on Saturdays so they'll be gone when we get there." I informed him, playing with the keys in my hand.

"Nah. I know a place not too far from here. C'mon." He motioned his head towards the streets. I bit my lip, hesitant on following him, but gave in. I knew that as long as I was with Jack I was safe.

"Can we take my motorcycle at least?" I asked.

"And where is your darling motorcycle?" He questioned me.

"Inside. I don't trust people around here." I confessed, shuddering at the sudden cold wind that blew.

"You shouldn't. And it's only fifteen minutes away from here, we'll go walking, I've never been to fond of motorcycles anyway." He told me, already walking ahead of me. I looked back a last time and jogged up to Jack, hoping that I was making a good decision.

Like Jack had said in no less than fifteen minutes we were inside a small diner. It was warm inside, which I was really glad of, and there were only a couple of customers, from what I noticed they were all alone.

Jack and I sat down at an empty table booth meant for four and were quickly attended. The waitress, an elderly lady, handed us the menus and took our orders.

"How do you know this place?" I inquired, looking about the diner.

"I come here sometimes when I'm awake early in the morning." He answered, playing with the salt and pepper shakers on the table.

I couldn't help but analyze his movements. He was like a little boy, anxious to receive his meal. I smiled as he sighed and rested his elbows on the table. Bad manners, I noted. My parents were strict when it came to table manners, especially my mother.

I broke my gaze from him when I watched from the corner of my eye a waiter come towards us, holding a large tray that held our orders. He placed them before us and left with a smile when I smiled at him saying 'thanks'.

Jack and I had both asked for coffee and had also ordered pancakes with a side of bacon and hashbrowns.

I took three packs of sugar and four of cream and mixed them into my hot beverage, enjoying the scent it released. I glanced at Jack before eating, he didn't add anything to his coffee and hadn't poured syrup onto his pancakes. It seemed so odd. Everyone I knew loved syrup or marmalade on their pancakes. But, of course, not everyone was the same. Plus, Jack was different, it wasn't a mystery why he wouldn't add syrup onto his pancakes or sugar into his coffee. He was peculiar. It was why I adored him.

...

"_No_." Jack refused, his now dark eyes piercing into my soul. I ignored my inner mind that begged to drop the subject.

"Why not? Are you _scared_?" I taunted, a malicious grin forming on my lips. He glared at me, I could practically hear him telling me how stupid he thought I was by taunting him.

It wasn't my fault he was afraid to ride a motorcycle. I was a hundred percent sure he wasn't scared. Then again, why didn't he want to ride it?

"Really, sweets? Do you honestly think taunting me will work?" He questioned me, shoving his fists into his pockets. He was probably cold. _Probably_.

I shrugged, circling my motorcycle. " Is it working?" I asked, playfully smirking. I hopped onto the motorcycle.

Jack's eyes danced with mischief. He was liking this game. "Tell me again _why _you want me to ride on that thing?" He asked, a bored expression on his face.

Warmth grew within me, boiling as he took two steps closer. "Because you need to prove that you're not chicken." I replied weakly. He frowned. I sighed. "Because you don't want me to die of boredom at home."

He smirked and took a step back. _What was he doing?_ "I drive." He stated. He didn't ask, no. Jack was very demanding, I knew that. Deciding to not argue I got off the motorcycle. He held his palm out, obviously asking for the keys. I threw them harshly at his chest as he climbed easily onto the bike. I wondered if he even _knew _how to drive it.

"You getting on, doll?" He teased, his signature smirk on. The warmth within me was boiling now. I walked over to him, swinging one leg over the seat. I felt his body tense as my breasts made contact with his back and I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso. The fact that our bodies were pressed against each other set my body on fire. Our bodies vibrated as he began the motorcycle. In less than a minute he set off into the empty streets. My heart hammered against my chest as he began to speed.

I shut my eyes and fell into a daze. Little stars invaded my dark mind and I couldn't help but feel Jack's growl from behind as he suddenly made a quick and unsteady swerve. Reopening my eyes I noticed that the first signs of daylight were appearing. There was a faint glow on the east side signalling it was probably around five in the morning at the latest. The lamp post lights were still on along with the skyscrapers now surrounding us.

Shutting my eyes once again I was driven back into the depths of my imagination where only Jack and I existed in this massive and corrupt city. It was just Jack and I against the world.

"_And_, we're home, muffin." Jack announced, pulling me out of my rabbit hole. The engine had stopped and when I opened my eyes I was staring at my home. Blushing like a mad woman I released my arms from Jack's torso and got off.

Jack followed my actions and handed me the keys. "Fond of my motorcycle now?" I questioned, smirking at the thought of his previous comment.

He sighed, shaking his head sadly at my treasure. "Nope." He moved his gaze back to me. "_But_, maybe I could grow fond of it through time."

_That damn devil._

...

"You usually work that late, sweets?" Jack asked, flipping through the channels on the television as I walked back into the living room where he had finally settled on a channel. I set two glasses of water on the coffee table in front of him and took a seat beside him on the couch.

"Nah, my boss had something come up so he asked Cole and I to cover his shift." I informed him, taking one of the many pillows and resting it behind my head.

"What about that Kyle guy?" He inquired.

"_Cole_." I corrected, grinning. "And I don't know. All I know is that he's sixteen and lives near the Narrows." I sighed and closed my eyes for a bit, relaxing at the thought of my day. "We should do this again." I mumbled, snuggling comfortably on the couch.

Jack sighed. "Whatever, doll."

...

When I opened my eyes the sun was peeking through the windows and onto the empty seat beside me. I stretched, and suddenly jerked up when I realized that Jack wasn't here. I had fallen asleep. I groaned loudly at my actions. _How would he get home? _

"Shit!" I exclaimed angrily. I quickly looked around hoping to find a note from Jack. Not that he was one to do things like that but you never know and my intuition thought otherwise. Finally I found a small piece of paper laying on an island. I snatched it and read.

_Muffin, I left after you knocked out. Next time don't work too late, it's bad for your health. Enjoy your nap. - Jack_

_P.S. Hope you had a wonderful Halloween._

I laughed at Jack's note. How could I not adore him? Glancing at the grandfather clock I realized it was only nine in the morning. I had slept for about four hours at the most.

I leaned against the counter, biting my lip, and thought of what I could do in the eight hours I had to myself. The house was clean and tidied up. My mother usually called me at ten in the morning and again at three in the afternoon. My father would normally call me at noon.

After leaning on the counter, brainstorming on what to do, I settled on a certain activity I enjoyed to do: waste time.

I walked towards the living room, scanning through my cassette collection and chose one to play. The melody of a female solo artist flew throughout the house, filling every room with a majestic melody. I sang loudly as I moved my hips to the music with my eyes closed.

"_Let me put on a show for you, tiger._" I sang, swaying my body seductively, imagining myself seducing Jack. Ha. As if that was even possible. Never in a million years would that happen. I nearly laughed at myself out loud.

A familiar tune played and I nearly squealed of joy. I twirled in the living room with nothing but my lace underwear and tank top. My hair was up in a messy ponytail and my white knee socks were probably now dark from underneath and yet I felt like a fucking queen. "_I hear the birds in the summer breeze, I drive fast, I am alone at midnight…_" I sang as if my life depended on it. "_Been trying hard not to get into trouble but I've got a war in my mind so I just ride._" I nearly slipped as I danced about in the house. " _I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy, I'm tired of driving 'till I see stars in my eyes." _

I sighed loudly, it had been so long since I wasted time like this. Strolling towards the kitchen the phone rang and I ran towards the cassette player and pressed 'stop'. I then raced back towards the kitchen where the phone was. Picking up the phone from the wall I answered, " Hello, Armond residence."

"_Hi, love."_ My mother greeted from the other side of the telephone.

"Hey, mother." I greeted cheerfully.

"_How was your night shift?_" She asked, I could hear the suspicion in her , she knew something was up, alright.

"It was alright." I replied coolly, playing with the telephone cord, twirling with it between my index and middle finger.

"_And…?_"

Shit. She fucking knew. Not that it _really_ mattered but my mother made every situation that involved guys awkward. It was how she was. "_And_ I went to breakfast with Jack." I admitted, rolling my eyes.

I could honestly see her smiling right now. "_Right. Well, I have to go now, love. I'm glad you're okay. We'll discuss this after dinner. I'll see you later. I love you._" She spoke.

"Okay, bye, mother. I love you, too." With that being said I waited a few seconds until she hung up.

…

It was around two and I was laying in my bathtub, the window that allowed sunshine in open, so that it would send a cool breeze inside. The bubbles were now long gone and although I had to get out I didn't. That is, until the doorbell rang. Cursing loudly, and without a care, I jumped up from the tub and snatched my robe, quickly putting it on and wrapping myself tightly in it. A knock was now heard as I dashed down the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I shouted angrily. Once I reached the door I yanked it open and was immediately enveloped by the cold autumn air. I mentally cursed at myself for not buying a thicker robe.

"Lydia!" I exclaimed in surprise. The fact that I hadn't seen my sister after nine months was torture. But my smile quickly faded at the sight of a man behind her.

"Oh!" Lydia turned and took the unknown man's arm and pulled him beside her. " This is Nate. My boyfriend." She declared, a wide smile on her face.

Nate stuck his hand out, gesturing for me to shake it. I did and smiled at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, letting my hand fall. " You guys can come in." I motioned for them to come in and closed the door after they entered.

"Um, I'm going to go change. Be right back." I spoke, my cheeks reddening from embarrassment. Lydia nodded in response and observed the living room as I went up the stairs.

I groaned as I stomped towards my closet. Of course Lydia would come uninvited to our home. The fact that she even brought her so called boyfriend made it worse. Today was Saturday which meant my dad would bring Chinese food. Taking the first items of clothing I put on a pair of soccer socks, black boxers, a sports bra, and a large t-shirt with a large blue dragon design on the front. I quickly brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail. Deciding I looked okay I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me. It didn't matter anyway. This was my home and it was Saturday, or more commonly known to my family as comfy day. The day when you can wear what you want and eat Chinese food like there was no tomorrow.

Walking down the stairs I could overhear Nate and Lydia chatting. As they came into view and I reached the end of the staircase they stopped. They were seated in the living room, on the couch Jack and I had been seated in. I couldn't help but grin at the memory.

"Mina, do you know what time mom and dad are coming home?" Lydia asked, I frowned at her in response. I absolutely _loathed_ the nickname Mina. It was a nickname my family called me by and by the age of fifteen I had had enough and refused to reply when addressed as 'Mina'. Obviously it was my teenage hormones reacting and I had grown more tolerant towards the nickname.

My fists clenched tightly as I glared at my older sister. _Inhale and exhale, Marina._ My eyes closed briefly before I replied, "They arrive usually before five." I glanced at the clock and realized it was twenty till five. I didn't want to make a scene right now.

Lydia nodded and sighed, resting her head on Nate's shoulder. I internally gagged. Rolling my eyes I walked towards the kitchen, picking up the telephone and dialing my father's number.

On the third ring my father answered. "_Hello?_"

"Hey, dad. I'm going to need you to buy two extra boxes of Chinese food. We have company." I explained, glancing over to Lydia and Nate who were snuggling.

"_Who?_" My father inquired.

"Um, no one that important." I replied.

"_Alright, I'll see you in a few, sweetie._"

...

The night went well and after a long hour and a half of talking about Lydia and Nate they parted and went back to a hotel where they would be staying for a few days. Later, I was interrogated by my mother about Jack. All I had told her was that Jack and I had gone to breakfast and then had parted ways from the diner. My mother would probably faint if she found out that Jack was in our home again so I had decided to keep that to myself.

The weekend went by too fast and of course when I returned to school everything was the same. The students practically dragged their bodies into their classes and the teachers still wore their tiresome expressions on their faces. Of course, with what had happened during the weekend, I had a smile plastered on my face. Sure, I wasn't the biggest fan of school but, the fact that I had seen Jack over the weekend made me happy.

Jack was still the same, of course I teased him about caring for my health but I knew he was just being polite. It was what was expected of him after allowing him inside my home. That was his form a 'favor'. I didn't mind, not one bit.

The month of November rushed by and at the beginning of December my sister announced her engagement with Nate. I nearly fainted at the news. My sister was actually settling down. She had only been with this guy for six months and already they were 'tying the knot'? She, of course, made me one of her three bridesmaids. They had decided to have a spring wedding, in May to be exact. with only four months to plan, Lydia began to even contact me for help. She was in a desperate state of help.

Since I was in Women Understanding class I was immediately in the Women's Society, a club for only women and organized by the Women Understanding teacher, Mrs. Steele. The only club I was in was chess club, and it was shut down by the school this year because it lacked members. So, because I was in Women's Society I was supposed to help the school out doing simple but very irritating tasks that included; decorating for the Winter Formal Dance, making cookies, cakes, cupcakes, selling tickets for the dance after school and even dressing up to present people during assemblies.

Because I had excused myself from several events, twelve to be exact, it was my turn to participate and it happened to be on the last day before winter vacations. Five of the twenty girls, all seniors, in Women's Society, including me, had been chosen as 'Santa's Elves'. This meant we were to wear costumes and give out candy grams during homeroom. We were to also sell baked goods in the middle of the quad and take pictures with students and teachers during lunch. Our costume consisted of a hat with elf ears on it, a long sleeved red and white striped shirt, green vest, a red skirt that reached right above the knees, and white stockings. We were supposed to wear nice shoes but, my rebellious side got the best of me and I wore my usual sneakers.

I arrived at school earlier than usual to meet with the rest of Women's Society. Obviously they weren't happy with my shoe wear.

"Marina, I thought we were clear on wearing formal shoes not dirty old sneakers." Sheila, an annoying senior who bitched about practically everything, complained.

"Yeah, but I mean, at least I actually wore the damn outfit." I replied, dropping my bag onto the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"I thought we decided on wearing red lipstick!" Vanessa whined as she noticed my lack of make up.

"Is it really that fucking necessary!?" I asked, trying my best to not glare at her.

"Yes! We're elves, we're supposed to look alike!" She stated, taking out her make-up bag. I groaned loudly. We did not look alike at all. Vanessa and Sheila both wore clothes two sizes too small and it made them look as if they were pregnant. They both flirted with every guy and didn't care whether they were in a relationship or not. If being a slut were a disease they would both be the poster child.

"Fine!" I groaned. "But I'm using my own makeup." I told them, snatching my bag from the floor and putting on mascara, eyeliner and a dark shade of red lipstick just to irritate them even more.

...

When Advanced English class came I was ready to die. I didn't want Jack to see me like this. I looked so stupid, I couldn't believe what I had gotten myself into. I sat in my seat and couldn't help but feel furious by how the jock in the class stared at me. I was not a piece of meat for him to look at like that. _Inhale and exhale, Marina. _

I closed my eyes to relax but immediately opened them when I heard a laugh beside me. Jack was sitting beside me, chuckling at the sight of me. My eyebrows furrowed and I turned ninety degrees in my chair.

"Do you mind telling me what you find _so_ amusing, Jac_**k**_?" I inquired, ready to slap him across the face to wipe his stupid, devious, and very sexy, smirk off.

"Well, doll face, aside from your horrendous choice of clothing, nothing." He spoke, his eyes showing a glint of amusement as he surveyed my outfit.

"It's not like I had a choice, you know." I huffed, crossing my arms.

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, but you did have a choice, sweets. We always have a choice."

I looked at him in thought. "Why is it every time I complain about stupid things you have a lecture prepared for me?" I questioned him, a smirk forming on my face as a sudden thought popped into my head. "Is it possible that I'm the only thing you think about?" I teased, grinning.

He smirked. "What else is there to think about?" He retorted sarcastically making butterflies erupt inside the pit of my stomach.

...

After many photos were taken with the school staff and with obnoxious students, mostly freshmen, I went to the lunch tables, where I knew Jack would be after school. As I had expected Jack was alone sitting on the same bench we would usually sit, hunched over something. I took the seat opposite to his and pushed a tray with cookies towards him. He glanced at the pastries and smirked. "They're not poisoned if that's what you're thinking." I jokingly assured him, smiling when he suppressed a low laugh.

"And why would you even think _I_ would think that?" He inquired, leaning closer.

I pretended to be in thought before replying, "Women's intuition." I grinned at him. "Oh, and they were made by me, so that's how you know they're not poisoned." I added.

He picked a gingerbread shaped cookie and examined it glancing at me once before devouring it in one bite. I wasn't fazed by this, and simply raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You know, my family isn't doing anything for New Year's, we should hang out." I suggested.

"As much as I'd _love_ that, muffin. I can'_t_." I met his eyes and was about to ask why when he spoke again, " I have, uh, work that day."

I nodded, understanding. I was about to take a cookie when someone from far wolf whistled over to our direction. From what I saw they were freshmen, maybe sophomore. I stood up from my seat, and yelled, "Fuck off, pricks!" After flipping them off with both hands I sat back down, a frown on my face. "Assholes." I muttered.

Jack raised an eyebrow, impressed. "Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that from a gal like you, doll." Jack stated.

I smirked. "There are plenty of things you wouldn't expect from me, _**tiger**_."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Just so you know, there will be at least seven chapters of Marina being in her teenage years. After that she will be older. But not to worry, Jack will still be in the story. This is my first fanfiction on here and I feel like I'm not ready to take on the evolution form Jack to the Joker so I'll be pretty vague. ): But, I'll do my best and try.

Also, don't hesitate in leaving comments or messaging me. I like hearing your opinions. I'll usually be updating during the weekends, by the way. -Miriam xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III:**

After thinking my future through I decided to quit my job and apply for another. It was Saturday night when I was called from Jones' Cafe's manager, Amy, to tell me that I had gotten a job. My new job was to waitress and sometimes sing. It paid nine dollars an hour and even though it was near the Narrows it was worth it. My first day of work was the week of New Year's.

"Marina?"

"Huh?" I looked up at my sister.

"Who are you bringing to the wedding?" My sister repeated. My family had gone out for dinner at a buffet with my sister and Nate to settle some things for the wedding.

"Oh, um, am I supposed to bring someone?"

"Of course! Who are you going to dance with? You can't just stand there by yourself. You're a bridesmaid!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Right." I said unsurely. "Um, I'll review my candidates and inform you as soon as I can." I muttered, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well, make sure he's cute. Don't think you can bring any geek from school and say he's your date. I will personally go to your school and get the hottest guy to be your date, Marina."

I stared blankly at her, my sister had changed so much in such little time. I didn't even want to think about how she would be after being married. "Do you realize how much of an aggressive person you've become?" I asked, twirling my fork in my spaghetti.

She scoffed and dismissed my input immediately, returning to her conversation with my parents. Nate gave me a sheepish smile.

With all the chatter surrounding me I couldn't help but visualize myself asking Jack to be my date to my sister's wedding. I almost laughed out loud. Jack would probably laugh in my face and end up rolling on the floor by my stupid question. I could honestly see it happening.

...

"Five minutes until showtime, Marina." Amy informed me, peeking through the door before shutting it closed. I nodded even though she was gone. I was nervous, _too_ nervous. This was it, my debut performance at a cafe. It was nice, it seemed small from the outside but was strangely big inside.

It was near the corner of the street and had a good amount of customers on Friday's and Saturday's. Inside the building the lighting was always dim and there were about a dozen tables at the most. Jones' Cafe was open twenty four hours and had pretty good customers even though most were from the mob. Even if it was dirty money, they gave awfully good tips that many of us needed. There were a total of four of us, not including Amy, the manager and Joey, the chef. Two of the three other co-workers were female. They waitressed in the morning and the other employee, a guy named Toby, would be waitering the same time I would. He also sang on Sundays and Mondays, Amy had told me. He sang mostly blues and jazz unlike me. I sang a variety of genres, from jazz to electronic rock pop.

I bit my lip nervously for the upteenth time and ran a hand through my hair. I had decided to leave it down but braided a piece of it. My make up was simple: mascara, eyeliner, and dark red lipstick. I wore a simple flannel shirt, with the sleeves rolled up barely reaching my elbows, dark blue jeans, and high tops. _Inhale and exhale, Marina_. I focused on my breathing and closed my eyes for better results but it simply wasn't working due to the chatter from the other side of the door. Giving up, I got up from my chair and walked out of the small room and into the actual cafe where a half of tables were occupied.

"Good luck, Marina." Toby whispered as he walked past me. I smiled nervously in response.

I looked over to the stage and saw Amy waving frantically in my direction, motioning for me to go over there. I nodded my head and quickly jogged up with her. She lowered her hands and wrapped her arms around me. " Nervous?" She asked, releasing me from her tight embrace. I nodded my head, suddenly needing to urinate. "Everything is going to go fine, don't worry." Amy assured me but even her kind words didn't prevent the knot in my stomach to disappear.

"Is it too late to cancel?" I groaned jokingly, rubbing my shoulders together, trying to distract my mind from what was going to happen in the next few minutes. Amy's eyes suddenly widened. "I'm kidding!" I told her, raising my arms up in defense.

She let out a heavy sigh and pointed her index finger at me in an accusingly manner. "Don't do that, ever again." Amy warned. I smiled at her and couldn't help but giggle at her facial expression. She cracked a smile and pushed me up the four steps that lead to the stage, it was small but big enough to place a band on there. I looked back at her, a bit unsure of what I was going to do. She noticed my hesitant look immediately and gave me two thumbs up. Well, here goes nothing.

The sound of metal being hit lightly on glass quieted the chatter down and most of the customer turned to look at Amy that was standing on a chair and smiling widely. "As you know, it's Friday night so without further adue here, to perform for you all, our new employee: Marina!" Amy announced, clapping loudly only to cause the customers to clap as well. Someone whistled and I couldn't help but blush.

I nodded at Amy, that was in charge of the lights and audio for my little show. The song began and I began. "_Nobody stands in between me and my man. It's me and Mr. Jones_" I sang. "_What kind of _fuckery _is this?_" I made a fierce look and started to move my hips from side to side slightly as the music became more upbeat. "_You made me miss the Slick Rick gig. You thought I didn't love you when I did. Can't believe you played me out like that._" I licked my lips once before continuing. "_No you ain't worth guest list. Plus, one of all girls you kiss, you can't keep lying to yourself like this." _

Someone from the small crowd whistled and I couldn't help but grin. "_Rulers one thing but come on Brixton. Nobody stands between me and my man, 'cause it's me and Mr. Jones._" I smiled a wide toothy smile at Amy that had her mouth hanging open. "_What kind of _fuckery _are we? Nowadays you don't mean dick to me. I might let you make it up to me. Who's playing Saturday?_" I licked my lips once again and proceeded to sing. "_What kind of _fuckery _are you? 'Side from Sammy you're my best black Jew but, I could swear that we were through. I still want to wonder 'bout the things you do._" Amy had began to dance seductively, mouthing the lyrics. "_Mr. Destiny, nine and fourteen. Nobody stands between me and my man. 'Cause it's me and Mr. Jones._"

As soon as the audio stopped a sudden wave of claps echoed throughout the cafe. I smiled in glee and bowed in appreciation. "Thank you." I spoke into the microphone and began to descend down the stairs. Amy ran towards me, grinning like an idiot.

"You were amazing, Marina!" She declared, embracing me in a tight hug. It became difficult to breath but I said nothing, allowing Amy to stay happy.

"Thank you. I saw you dancing by the way. Very sexy." I winked, laughing when Amy blushed.

"You should have seen Toby." She began, pushing us farther away from the customers. "He was definitely giving you the bedroom eyes." She smirked with mischief as I stared at her.

"I doubt it. Isn't he like twenty?" I questioned, shocked by her statement.

She shrugged, "I think so, twenty two maybe?" She seemed to be thinking but stopped and continued gossiping. " You two should do a duet on New Year's!"

"If he's up to it, I'm fine by it." I told her, giving him a quick glance. He was already looking at me and waved happily at me. I smiled sheepishly and returned the wave. I returned back to Amy.

"Amy you're thirty, you know about this stuff. How do I get Toby to stop giving me the bedroom eyes?" I inquired, glancing back at Toby momentarily.

She smirked in mischief. "You sleep with him."

...

Christmas Eve. at our home was a bore this year. It mostly consisted of my sister babbling about who knows what and was usually followed by a rude comment made by my brother and I. Work was going great and I had received my progress report grades that informed me that I was passing all classes. I had an A in Advanced Spanish, a B minus in Women Understanding, a B minus in Civics, an A in English Honors and an A in Child Development.

On New Year's Eve. I had been at work. My parents weren't happy with the occasion but it was way better than staying at home. Toby and I had gone along with Amy's idea of doing a duet. A lot of people surprisingly showed up that night and it was nice because we received a lot of tips. At the end of my shift Amy, Toby and I sat down together and ate some of Joey's delicious food. In total I made over ninety dollars that night even though I only worked for seven hours.

When I returned to school I was more than happy. After weeks without seeing Jack I was more than glad to see him. His hair was getting longer, not that I didn't like it, but he just seemed a bit more tense.

"So," I began, hoping to get a few words out of him. "How was your job?" He glanced at me once and sighed.

"It was…" He pretended to think, searching for the correct word to use. "..._tedious_." I smiled at his diction.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same thing." I spoke, resting my head on my hand. Jack shrugged in response and returning to the sudoku puzzle from _The Gotham Times _I had brought to read and ended up giving to Jack.

Winter was still resting in Gotham and although the sun was shining brightly upon us the wind was like a cold hand slapping me across the face. Work, however, was anything but a slap to the face. Although, occasionally there would be unfortunate events with the clientele involving drunk gestures and cat calls. But, nonetheless, my payment was worth it and my coworkers were very fun to be around with during my shifts which made work easier. Not to mention the incredible music they played as we worked, it was almost too good.

"So, I quit my job at the liquor store." I told him, fiddling with my hands as he looked up from his work. I dared to look up at him. He was emotionless.

"You took my advice, then." It was an assumption, it was a fact. I nodded in response and decided to continue,

"Yeah, I work at a cafe now, it's actually more like a jazz grill than cafe though." My gaze wavered over to his hunched body, his hair fell down as he wrote numbers down madly, his arms weren't tense. And that's when I noticed it.

There was a purple bruise on Jack's neck. It was twice the size of my thumb and seemed to be not too old. I said nothing but managed to get a glimpse of his full neck. Nothing. There was only one bruise, that was odd. I knew who had done it, oh, I knew oh too well what had happened. His father. Now, Jack has never, in the time of I've known him, had he mentioned his father. Of course, all the snobby and uptight teachers would gossip about him. It was always the female teachers who weren't even thirty yet and had no respect for Jack whatsoever. They would pity him, it was repulsing. Something I hated more than violent being were those who pitied the victims. I had learned from Jack to not pity anyone and here these women were taking pity on a victim while at the same time being hypocrites. I remember hearing one of them say 'Poor, boy. I'd hate to have other people know my situation. I mean, look at him, always so filthy as if he doesn't care about his education.' Those fucking pricks.

I pulled my gaze away as I returned to my reality and looked at my watch. Four minutes until the bell. I sighed and put all my belongings back into my handbag.

"Four minutes left." I stated. Jack looked up from his writing and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Well, you were awfully quiet today." He noted, placing his notebook back into his backpack.

I shrugged. "I was just over thinking, you know." I waved my hand carelessly in demonstration.

...

Volleyball at Salvator High was a spring sport. It was my second choice after soccer. My third choice would have been basketball but it was a winter sport and it was over along with soccer. I had grown tired of Women Understanding and after my counselor was changed I immediately went to talk to my new counselor, Mr. Chavez. He was the talk of the school nowadays. I didn't care, he gave me permission to switch and try out for volleyball so he was okay in my agenda.

A week after my tryout the team captain for Varsity Volleyball, Alexa, came up to Jack and I during lunch.

"Marina." Alexa spoke, smiling at me. Jack continued reading his book, not glancing up once.

"Hey." I greeted, returning a smile at her.

Alexa was quiet for a while. "Congrats, you made it onto Varsity." She told me, a smirk crossing her facial features.

"Seriously?" I was lost for words. "That's cool! Um, thanks." Alexa nodded understandingly and waved goodbye before leaving.

"So," Jack drawled after Alexa left. "You've returned to your position as an athlete, hm?" It was a statement, not a question.

I nodded. "You betcha." I faked enthusiasm. Jack snorted and I stifled a laugh. He was such an asshole it was a mystery why I still bothered to talk to him. Oh, that's right. I forgot, he wasn't an imbecile and actually had a proper brain unlike the others.

It was funny he called me an athlete. I considered myself quite sporty but I never considered myself as an 'athlete'. The word made me feel awkward. If my brain were a dictionary Andrew Clark would be the image to pop up when the word 'athlete' came into mind. I almost laughed at myself

...

Only one month before my sister's wedding did I actually become afraid about who would be my date. I didn't have many choices, actually, I only had two. Jack and Dan. Dan was a regular at the cafe, he was nineteen and was pretty attractive. He was taller than me by six inches and although he was outgoing and down to earth, he wasn't Jack.

He wasn't bold. His voice held so many emotions and feelings it didn't give me a challenge to decode like Jack would. He was tall, but not as tall as Jack. His blue hair was amazing but Jack's blond hair was incredulous. His hair was long, but not as long as Jack's. Everything Dan did I compared to Jack, it was inevitable.

Jack had taken an effect on me, I thought about him at night when I was in bed and the window was open and before I fell asleep, with the thought of him on my mind, I could hear him whisper something, something not human. I knew he wasn't there, it was probably a dream.

I knew I was going to ask Dan if Jack declined my offer and I felt guilty about it. It made Dan seem as a second resort, which he sort of was, but the guilt was annoying.

"Remember when I told you that my sister was getting married?" I recalled one day to Jack, drawing in my journal absentmindedly.

"Mhm."

"Well, you see, my sister made me a bridesmaid an-"

"Congratulations, muffin." Jack mumbled.

"Thanks, but I was actually hoping you would be my date to the wedding since as a bridesmaid I sort of have to have a date." I explained, drawing daisies on my paper, avoiding to look at his face.

"And when is this wedding?" He asked.

I looked at him, my mouth hanging slightly open, shocked at his unexpected response. I was expecting him to laugh and say no and that would be the end, but his question made me feel happy at my bravery.

"The fourth of May." I replied, smiling.

He frowned but didn't stop writing. "Sorry, doll, but," He let his pencil drop and looked up to meet my gaze. "I'm busy that day." He informed me.

I stumbled through my words. "It's fine, I can ask someone else." I assured him, and froze as he leaned slightly over to pat my left hand.

It was a simple gesture but the fact that he gave me a 'Sorry, I hope you understand' gesture made me happy yet confused. I said nothing and smiled to myself at his actions.

...

I eventually ended up asking Dan to the wedding and he responded with, and I quote, "It would be an honor to spend such a memorable night with you." He was too kind. School went on normally, but one thing had been bugging me, well, to be more precise, one person was getting on my nerves and it was inevitable to become grumpy during school hours.

It all started from a pair of gossiping girls that had been talking rather loudly in the girl's locker room. I was getting changed out of my volleyball uniform when I overheard Sheila, a senior like me, was talking to an unknown freshmen about none other than Jack. My ears instinctively perked up at his name. There weren't many Jack's at school. The most common male name was probably Manuel or Vincent.

"I mean, honestly, Vanessa could do better. Jack isn't even _that_ cute. He's _kind_ of hot, I guess, but not _hot _hot." Sheila spoke, her irritating voice hurting my ears. I frowned at her opinion.

Jack wasn't hot. He was handsome, attractive, breathtaking. I had to stop myself from scoffing loudly at the two girls.

"I know. He hangs out with the senior that was in our first period, right?" The freshman was now talking.

"Yeah. Her name's Marina. I swear, they're anti-social, or something. Vanessa probably has a thing for weird guys. I mean, she went out with Victor last year." Sheila recalled. "They only went out for, like, two weeks, I think." She added.

I had had enough. I was furious. Sheila had ignored me for a complete year when we had Health and _I_ was the antisocial one? I was anything but. I participated plenty in my classes, had a few acquaintances, sure, but I was _not _anti-social. Maybe, just a tad _selectively_ social.

It was a very sunny Friday and since Jack didn't want to sit in the sun's rays he decided to sit beside me. I was going to leave right after my last class because I had a dance rehearsal for bridesmaids and the wedding was tomorrow. Jack had agreed to walk with me and even though I should be happy about everything, I wasn't. Why? Well, because I was on my fucking period. My cycle usually lasted four or five days and today was my fourth so I was praying that I didn't have to suffer tomorrow.

Since it was Friday and it was the last week of finals I decided to not do anything but rest. My head rested on my elbow that was like a pillow. The light breeze that hit me every few minutes was amazing. Today was going good, well, as good as it gets when you're on your period.

"HI MARINA!" I jolted up in my seat and looked around to see who had yelled out my name. And to my horror, it was Vanessa. _Fucking shit. _I glanced at Jack, who hadn't glanced up from his book.

I simply waved at her, giving her a fake smile but before I could return to my comfortable position she yelled out something even _more_ worse than my name.

"Hi Jack!" She shouted not as loud as she had before. _Huh, she's got ovaries, I'll give her that_.

Jack looked up from his book and gave her a lazy smile. It was one of his 'sexy but careless' smiles that made me melt. _Prick_. Vanessa batted her fake lashes at him and waved flirtatiously at his direction before turning to the girl beside her to giggle about the current events.

I glared at Jack, confused. He returned to his book like nothing. "What was that?" I inquired, crossing my arms.

"_What_?" He emphasized the 't'.

"Oh, don't 'what' me. You know what you did. Why?"

He shrugged and opened his book again. I gave him a pointed look but ignored the situation, deciding that whatever Jack did was his problem, and even though I liked him, I had no right to interfere. Jealousy was a bad bitch.

...

Saturday morning was hectic. Everyone was running around the house and after Dan arrived and greeted everyone I took him upstairs into my bedroom, away from all the commotion. Dan was wearing a casual formal outfit. He had black slacks, a white long sleeved collar shirt and a black coat along with a blue tie that matched his hair, which I might add was nicely combed.

"Have you been up here the entire morning?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as I closed the door behind him.

I scoffed. "No, I happened to go into the kitchen to eat cereal." I defended myself. "And, that's not what you're supposed to say." I added, sitting in front of my vanity mirror.

He smiled. " Okay. What was I supposed to say."

I grinned. "You were supposed to say something along the lines of, 'you look beautiful, Marina'." I informed him.

"You look breathtaking, Marina." He laughed.

Dan and I talked as I finished curling my hair and put on my heels. The bridesmaids were to be wearing their dresses the entire time, at church and at the wedding reception. The dress was a nice light pink and had sleeves that reached right above the elbow. It had a nice gold belt that went around our waists nicely and for shoes Lydia had chosen gold three inch heels. Our hair was curled and we had to wear a nice headband. Although I didn't have any pink clothing, aside from a pair of laced undies, I like the color. Too bad the color didn't like me.

When it was time to leave, at nine o'clock sharp, I got inside Dan's car, as my parent's were taking other family guests, and was more than happy to know that Dan had Led Zeppelin, Nirvana, and The Ramones cassettes.

"You have a good taste in music." I complimented, fixing the bobby pins in my hair.

"Thanks. I didn't think you'd like rock and stuff." He spoke, glancing at me briefly, his eyebrows slightly raised.

I laughed. " Why is that?"

"I saw your stack of classical music on your bookshelf. I sort of assumed you only like classical." He admitted, chuckling.

"Well, yeah, I like classical music, like, Mozart, Beethoven, Vivaldi, and stuff. The thing is my other collection of CD's and cassettes are hidden away. I usually just listen to the radio nowadays." I told him.

The ride was nice, aside from talking about music we discussed our preferences; for example, chocolate or vanilla, cats or dogs. The works, basically. Only then did I realize that I didn't know Dan that well. He lived in Gotham, not too far from the Narrows, and had a roommate. His parents were divorced and lived in Gotham. He came from a lower middle class family like me and had a brother. Dan worked at a chemical plant near the industrial part of Gotham.

"You know," He began, not taking his eyes off the road. " The first time I saw you sing, you were singing one of my favorite songs." He told me, smiling.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Really? What song was it?" I inquired, lowering the volume of the music to hear him clearer.

"Yeah, you were singing 'All my Love' by Zeppelin." He informed me. "You had your hair up in a ponytail and you had a t-shirt of them along with some jean shorts." He continued, my cheeks on fire by now. "And I couldn't help but smile and think, 'Dan, that chick will only cross paths with you once in a lifetime and if you don't talk to her, you'll regret it'." He finished, glancing at me with a grand smile.

I couldn't talk. There was a small lump in my throat and I was smiling like an idiot. "Really?" I asked, squealing.

He chuckled and nodded, scratching his neck. His ears were red. _Was he as embarrassed as I was?_ I hoped so.

* * *

Sorry for the not-so-good chapter.I haven't felt so good, lately. Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions on this chapter so, if you'd like, leave a review or message me. Any is fine. Until next weekend, reader. - Miriam xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV:**

The ride to the church took no more than forty minutes. Once we had reached our destination Dan and I went inside, taking our designated seats with the bridesmaids and their dates. I would be lying if I said I enjoyed the two hours I spent inside that church. I was never really a religious person but I think that's just a part of growing up. You have to try a bit of everything to know whether it suits you or not.

After the mass was over we all headed over to the wedding reception that would take place not too far from the city. It was a large two story building that had a really pretty view of the park aside from the building.

"About what time is the wedding ending exactly?" Dan asked on our way to the reception.

I shrugged but realizing he wasn't watching me I responded. "I'm not sure, I have work for a couple of hours tonight so I'll leave early."

"What time? Maybe I can drop you off." I smiled at him, he was so sweet.

"I'm supposed to be there no later than eleven." I told him, playing with the bobby pin that was meant to pull my bangs away from my face.

"It's settled then, I'll take you there." He announced, grinning.

"You don't have to. I can get a cab or something." I assured him. I didn't want to seem like a bother to him.

"Nah, it's fine. Might as well get a drink there while I'm at it. I don't have work this weekend, anyway." He spoke, adjusting his tie as he parked his car. We had arrived.

I shrugged. "Well, if you insist." I spoke, stepping out of the car. I took his arm near the entrance and when we stepped inside the building I was shocked.

The building was still as large, even with all the chairs and tables. The window's curtains were open, allowing all the sunshine to fill inside the amazing place. Everything seemed so fancy, it was incredulous. There was a large rectangular table in front of the windows that were reserved for the bridesmaids, their dates, and the groom and bride, of course.

Dan was as shocked as I was and I had to elbow him to bring him back into reality. "This is amazing."

When it was time to dance along with the bride and groom I was as nervous as I had been my first time singing at Jones'. What made it worse was that I had eaten two plates of egg salad and another of pasta. I felt like vomiting.

"C'mon. You're going to do fine. If you want I'll mess up so I'll be the clutz." Dan had encouraged me.

I sighed. "No, that's fine, thanks. Let's just get this over with." I groaned and took his hand as he led me with the other bridesmaids and their dates to the dance floor. I caught my sister's gaze and she winked at me before she nodded at the music conductor and the musicians began playing.

The men began the dance by bowing in front of us and us curtsying in response. They then held out their right hand, as if asking for a dance, we took it and the dancing followed. It was normal waltzing that most people would know. I cleared my head and only thought of the routine we had practiced only four times. _Back left, front right, back left, front right._

In the end I did fine, aside from stepping on Dan's foot twice. He said it was okay but I couldn't help but keep apologizing. "It's fine, Marina, honest." He repeated. I felt like crap.

At ten I was beyond tired and it didn't make it better that I had work right after this. I bid goodbye to my parents and took extra time saying goodbye to Lydia since I wouldn't see her anytime soon. After twenty minutes of close encounters with tears I left with Dan's arm around my shoulders.

The entire wedding he had been such a gentleman I was so grateful of asking him to be my date. He was much more than I'd ask for.

...

Returning to school as if nothing had happened was very difficult. After five hours of work I arrived home at five and after sleeping for seven hours the only think I could think about was Jack. Dan seemed to distract me from him and it sort of bothered me that I needed someone with me to _not_ think of Jack. I knew that wasn't normal. Did I maybe have some sort of obsessive disorder? Nah, maybe it was that I liked him a lot.

"So," Jack began, licking his lips and flipping a page of his book dramatically. I drew my attention from my work to him. "How was the wedding?" He asked.

I grinned at the memory. "It was great." I replied shortly. I was hoping we would avoid this awkward conversation, but apparently life wasn't going to let that happen.

He nodded, a gesture that he took my response into account. "That's nice." He muttered and returned to his book.

That was the end of the conversation. He was probably being polite because he had rejected my offer. It was okay with me anyways. Jack was a busy guy from what was obvious and he was more than clever it was obvious he would be going somewhere great.I was extremely grateful he hadn't asked who my date 's not like he cared anyways.

The month of May went by quickly. Everyone was preparing for finals and on the last week we grew extremely tired with all the studying. Well, I was tired, anyways. After the finals it felt as if all the weight on my shoulders had been lifted.

When June rolled in all I could think of was of college. I had applied to three colleges, one was in Illinois, the other here in Gotham, and the other was in California. As much as I adored certain areas of Gotham I missed California more than anything. Illinois had always been an interesting place to me so I decided that maybe living there wouldn't be so bad.

June held other events as well. Prom was the last weekend before graduation. I wasn't planning on going, but I was quite anxious to see if anyone would ask me to prom anyway. Even if I was asked to prom by someone I wouldn't be able to go because Amy had mentioned that I was probably going to cover Toby that night since he was going to prom.

The next few weeks weren't getting any better. Vanessa was still head over heels with Jack and it was as if I was the key to him. She would shout my name in the halls to say hello when I was with Jack. Having that opportunity made her talk to Jack more often, and Jack wasn't doing anything to avoid her. Was he oblivious to her actions?

"She likes you y'know." I said during lunch after Vanessa had waved at us.

"Hm?"

I scoffed. "Vanessa." I spoke clearly." She likes you." I repeated, glaring at him as his lips turned into a smirk.

"_And...?_" He was purposely asking me to be bitch about her. I continued to glare at him, crossing my arms. He looked up from his book. "Seems like luck is on my side, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "How?" I inquired, the urge of slapping him rising by the seconds.

"I've always had a thing for blondes." He stated, his smirk increasing in size. I nearly exploded with anger. It was unbelievable that with those words he made me feel bad for being brunette. I said nothing and swallowed my anger.

_Breath in and out, Marina_. "Whatever." I mumbled angrily and fanned myself with my hand. It wasn't even that hot but I suppose it was just my cheeks that were on fire. I probably looked like and idiot to Jack. Well, it wouldn't be the first time.

I shut my eyes and pretended he wasn't sitting next to me, Jack had been regularly sitting next to me because of the heat. A cool breeze passed us and I smiled at the nice feeling my stomach turned over when someone's cool breath hit my ear.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, doll." Jack whispered.

My eyes opened and I nearly screamed, startled at Jack's proximity and unusual actions. I turned to face him, my face probably beet red. I opened my mouth to try and talk but nothing came out. I cleared my throat. "I'm no_t_." I spoke as clearly as possible.

He said nothing and grinned. _That damn bastard_. I didn't look away as he continued to smile at me. If he wanted a game he'd get one, alright. I quirked a brow and licked my lips before speaking again. Except he beat me to it. "It sure doesn't look like it."

My jaw dropped and I flushed once again in embarrassment. I repositioned myself in my seat, no longer slouching. I scoffed and glared at him. "I'm not. Please, you would love it if I was, anyway." I stated, smirking.

Jack said nothing for a moment, glaring at one another like children. He sighed and pretended to think. "Would you blame me if I did?" He inquired, quirking an eyebrow and smirking.

I nearly choked on nothing as the words left his mouth. I cleared my throat yet again before talking. "What?"

He let out a genuine laugh, not sarcastically or jokingly. A real, actual laugh. I almost died of sexual frustration.

...

Honestly, I wasn't expecting any requests to prom and when it was the day before prom I wasn't surprised that no one asked me. I knew Jack wasn't going, he was against all that socializing tradition-like crap. I really didn't care, if people wanted to spend money to dance then so be it, as long as it didn't affect me I was fine with it. As luck would have it I had more shifts to cover since all the waitresses, and waiter, had all were going to prom Saturday. So, I would be at work for ten hours. Thankfully I would have two lunch breaks and one extra break. Dan had work Saturday too and had promised to visit me while I was off my shift so that was something to be looking forward about.

I arrived at work at seven o'clock sharp, when the sun was setting and the sky was a pretty orange-like pink. Since it was prom for almost every high school in Gotham Amy had decided that today would be a 'girl's night'. She had arranged a massive get together for many girls who weren't going to prom. It was a girl-only night, no men allowed, except for Joey, the chef, of course. Amy had given me a list of songs to sing throughout the night, every hour, to be exact. She was also kind enough to let me sing some of my songs. For this event Amy had proposed that all girls wear a pink item of clothing. I didn't really have a lot of pink so, Amy had told me she had an outfit for me to wear tonight.

"Amy if I don't get a raise after this I'm going to murder you." I told her, glaring at her from the mirror where we stood, side to side.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up! You look great! The shirt makes your boobs look big." She exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah, they do, huh." I agreed, admiring my 34C-cupped breasts. Amy was really thin and because of that her shirt fit a little too small. She had persuaded me into wearing a black shirt that reached just above my bellybutton and hugged me too tight. Amy had chosen a skirt for tonight, a pink one to be exact, it reached from above my belly button to several inches above form my knees. I wasn't really happy because it gave a good view of my enormous thighs. Maybe some day they'll come in handy in bed.

"Do you want to borrow a pair of heels? Those sneakers don't go with your outfit." I shrugged in response to her question. Might as well since she had already made me wear this costume.

After applying a dark shade of fuchsia lipstick, black heavy eyeliner, and several brushes of mascara, Amy thought it was time to prepare everything for tonight. I sighed heavily and in an exaggerated manner. Tonight was going to last forever but, hey, at least I wasn't getting my ass rubbed by a dildo like every other girl at prom.

My shift started off slow, taking orders from a couple of girls and such. Then it became hectic. Over forty girls had decided to attend this event. I was surprised, Amy was pretty popular form the looks of it.

I began my singing with several girly songs. These songs included songs from: Cyndi Lauper, Madonna, and even a Britney Spears song. By the time I had finished my first four hours Dan had decided to arrive.

"Took you long enough." I said as he approached me.

"I was busy with work, had to help some guy." He explained, running a hand through his messy and sweaty blue hair. "You look…" He observed my outfit. "..._differen_t today." He finished, slightly laughing at my appearance.

I groaned. "I know, Amy somehow persuaded me to wear it." I agreed, shaking my head in distaste.

"Don't worry, you still look great." He assured me, winking.

I laughed. "Well, I'm glad at least someone enjoys this." I joked, looking down at my clothing. "So, are you going to order something?" I asked.

"Yeah. A lemonade would be great right now." He smiled.

Dan and I rested our backs against the wall of the alley behind the cafe as we chatted before I returned. Dan reached for something in his pocket and it wasn't until he placed it between his lips did I realize it was a cigarette.

"Bad habit." He spoke, lighting the stick with a lighter. I watched as he took a drag from it before placing it between his index and middle finger. He exhaled the smoke and sighed, tilting his head back. It was then I realized how attractive he was. His pale skin was glowing tonight under the moonlight.

Dan suddenly turned and caught me staring. I didn't really care that he knew I was admiring him. We held our gaze like that for a moment and before I knew it he let the cigarette fall to the floor and pushed me into the alley wall harshly, pressing his lips to mine. I was caught off guard and closed my eyes. I didn't know what he was doing. I had never kissed anyone before. I was lost. Next thing I knew I was full on making out with him and his hands were traveling throughout my body. A small moan escaped my lips as he lifted my thigh and wrapped it around his waist, our bodies touching completely now.

But like it came, it left. Dan stepped back and looked at me in the eyes before leaning to peck me on the lips and left. I stood there in the alley like an idiot, my breath and body still shaky from the events. I raised my hand and touched my lips with two fingers and sighed. _What had I done? Was this even real life? Was I maybe dreaming?_

After several minutes of wondering whether that had happened or not I went back inside and sat down in a chair by myself.

"Where have you been? It's been-Holy shit!" I looked up at Amy whose jaw was practically hanging open.

"What?" I asked, worried.

Her face broke into a wide smile. "You little devil!" She whispered, taking something from her purse and handing it to me. A mirror.

I gasped as I saw that my lipstick was all over my face. I wanted to cry. Who the hell knows why but I wasn't emotionally stable right now. There was too much going on for me to function correctly.

...

When I reached my house I walked upstairs and dropped my bag on the floor, collapsed onto my bed and cried. My crying turned into sobbing and with a sad mood I fell asleep.

I awoke at noon a few hours later. I went to the bathroom and at the sight of my horrible face I decided a bubble bath was the perfect solution right now. I spent extra time inside and made sure to wash away all my regrets of last night.

I felt like a filthy traitor. I shouldn't have allowed Dan to kiss me. I know I had nothing but friendship with Jack, and it probably wouldn't go any farther than that, but I felt like it should be. I want to be with Jack but he made everything so impossible. I had every right to kiss Dan back but I couldn't help but feel terrible. The worst part was that I liked it. It was a new and enjoyable experience and even those feelings couldn't overpower my sad demeanor.

I laid on my bed for several minutes in my lingerie as I thought of what I was going to do. I came with a simple conclusion. I wasn't telling Jack anything at all. I would tell Dan that I couldn't do...whatever this was and I would focus on college and everything else that actually determined my future. I would put off any relationship until I was actually settled.

The entire day I spent isolated from reality, enjoying my own company and hoping that tomorrow wouldn't come and that I would wake up from this nightmare and it would be Saturday and that my regretful actions never had happened, but, of course, that wasn't going to happen and I was praying that in the end I did really would be with Jack and that we'd live a normal life. Hah. That wasn't going to happen, I was sure of it. I had no clue what was in store for Jack or me and that sort of scared me.

* * *

Wow. That was lame. Sorry for the short chapter. I've been really busy this week and didn't have much inspiration. Well, the next chapter will include graduation! Yay! I know this chapter wasn't that good but it's because I'm going to begin writing the next chapter as soon as possible to make it as good as I can.

Thanks to LatinaWWEFan, MidnightRoses291, and Jasmine Scarthing for the reviews! You guys are really kind! Any comments or opinions on my story are always appreciated!

Until next weekend fellow reader! -Miriam xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V:**

My eyes fluttered opened at the sound of my alarm buzzing loudly. Realizing it was Monday I slammed the 'off' button on my alarm and got off my bed, shivering as the morning breeze blew in from my window. I opened it all and moved the curtains to the side to allow more sunshine to fill the bedroom. I walked over to my bathroom and prepared my shower.

Monday was usually a slow day, mostly because we had volleyball practice in the morning, but because the spring season was over I didn't have to get to school so early. It was quite nice actually, I normally began my day preparing my attire for the school and then spent half an hour eating breakfast before leaving to school. Today's special was an egg omelette with green and red bell peppers and orange juice. I ate in silence as I thought of what I was to do with my complicated situation. The person I needed to talk to without feeling uncomfortable was Lydia.

I don't think anyone was more quiet than me today. I was so afraid that something might accidentally slip out that I seemed to forget how to talk. Jack was quiet too. I wondered what was going on with him. Maybe he lost his job? I don't know but I knew urging for him to tell me wouldn't do anything but anger him. I was waiting until lunch to talk to him, maybe that will make things better.

"So," I began, clearing my throat a bit too loud. "How was your, um, weekend?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as normal as I could.

Jack looked up from his twiddling thumbs, he had been doing that since second period. He looked into my eyes, almost in disgust which made me wince slightly. "Terrible." He declared after analyzing me.

"Oh."

He sighed in annoyance. "And, uh, what about _you_, hm?" He inquired, his head lowering so that his hair would fall onto his face.

I became tense at his question. I didn't even know what to say. My stomach dropped and my heart raced within my chest. "I kissed someone." I answered unintentionally.

His lip curled into a devious smirk and his eyes gleamed in amusement. I closed my eyes, mentally cursing at myself.

"That's just wonderful, doll." He sarcastically commented.

I watched him, guilt bubbling inside of my stomach ready to exit my body and spill everything onto him. I didn't and instead lowered my head in shame.

"I don't even like him." I spoke. "It was stupid and I regret it deeply but I can't take it back and the worst thing is that I'll have to face him sooner or later." I complained.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well, think of it this way, muffin, after your little chat with uh, what's his name?"

"Dan." I replied.

Jack's eyes suddenly darkened but quickly lightened when I furrowed a brow. "After your little chat with Danny you can forget about everything. It's pretty simple, doll." He continued.

"Easy for you too say." I muttered, crossing my arms.

...

After my confession to Jack everything seemed to go back to normal. Of course, his odd demeanor still lingered when I was with him but, he didn't really care about what I had done which scared me a bit.

Lydia and Nate returned to Gotham to visit after their honeymoon to attend my graduation and because of that Lydia often insisted I chose a dress a month before graduation so everyday after I came home from school she made me look through her thick magazines filled with expensive dresses for me to select my graduation dress.

Two weeks before graduation I had chosen my dress. It was a blue velvet dress that reached above my knees, exposed my collarbones, and which sleeves reached after my elbow. I had simple black four inch heels that went with it and was still looking for accessories to go along with it.

"Hey, what ever happened to Dan?" Lydia asked one Saturday morning as we sat down at a table in a Starbucks in central Gotham where tall skyscrapers were located and where the rich Gothamites lived in.

"I'm not sure." I replied, uncertain of how to tell her that I had ruined the relationship Dan and I had.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She inquired, looking at me from the corner of her eye.

I sighed. "It's a long story…"

After explaining my awkward Dan story to Lydia she had a funny look on her face, she was either laughing at me or the situation I was currently in.

"What?" I asked coldly, glaring at her.

"Nothing. It's just it's kind of funny how you feel guilty about the whole thing." She told me, drinking her iced coffee.

"Why? Am I supposed to be happy about it?" I questioned her sarcastically.

She shook her head and placed her coffee on the table and folded her hands. "No, but, it's okay to _not _feel guilty, you know that right?" She sighed when I shook my head. "Mina, it's okay to kiss a guy. You and Jack aren't a thing and you can be friends with benefits with Dan. It's fine. Be a little slutty, who cares. You're still a teenager. Have fun." She said, waving her hand in a careless manner.

I bit my lip, thinking about her suggestion. "I don't know, Lydia, I feel like I was born a middle-aged woman or something. I don't want to be reckless." I told her, bringing my coffee to my lips.

She sighed. "Well, if you don't want to be that way with Dan then by all means tell him and you'll be done with all the awkward."

"I'm too scared to face him to be honest." I confessed, avoiding her eyes in shame.

"So then call him. Do it over the phone. Thankfully for you technology makes it easier for you to end these type of relationships." She said. I laughed at her words and was thankful that I had a sister like Lydia.

...

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I shrieked in anger. The sight I was currently seeing was a complete disaster. In my hands I held a purple velvet dress. A purple fucking velvet dress. "LYDIA!" I shouted, waiting impatiently in the living room.

The sound of Lydia's footsteps grew by the second. "What?" She asked, plopping herself on a couch.

"What the hell is this!?" I inquired, throwing her the dress.

She inspected it and the looked at me. "It's your dress." She stated.

"Yes. And it's fucking purple! I ordered it blue. B-L-U-E." I complained, giving her the receipt.

"Maybe it's indigo?" She joked, a smile forming on her lips. "It's not like you really cared about the dress anyway." She said when I didn't laugh.

I shrugged. "I guess. I just wanted a nice dress." I mumbled, a frown still on my face.

Truth was that I was planning on telling Jack about my feeling on graduation. The dress was still nice but it wasn't as I planned and right now, days before the graduation, anything going wrong made me nervous.

"Hey, have you talked to Dan?" My sister changed the subject, noticing my nail biting habit I had picked up on.

"No. I'm going to later on today." I told her, clenching and unclenching my hands out of nerves.

"Do you want a ride?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nah. I'll take my motorcycle, haven't been using her as usual since you arrived."

She laughed.

It only took twenty minutes to arrive at the cafe where I worked. I was early by five minutes and had nothing to do.

"Hey." I greeted Dan, smiling nervously as he took a seat across from me.

"Hey." He said. "What's up?"

I sighed and folded my hand on my lap. "Dan, I need to talk to you about...us." I spoke awkwardly.

He sat up straight at my words. "Okay…".

"I don't want us to continue seeing each other." There. I said it. "Please don't take it the wrong way. It's just I sort of like someone and I can't help but feel bad about what happened that other night." I explained, not breaking eye contact.

He nodded and broke our gaze. "Marina, I'm sorry." He said, looking down at his lap.

"What? Why?" I inquired, confused.

"I took advantage of you that night. It was wrong. I'm sorry." He told me.

"It's okay. I wasn't drunk or anything. I kissed you back, anyways. I knew what I was doing." I assured him. "Can we at least be friends?" I asked, smiling at him.

"No." He spoke. My smile faded. "Marina, I like you way more than a friend. I don't think I could control myself around you." He confessed, his eyes a darker shade of green.

I nodded, pretending to understand. "I see. Well, um, I guess this is goodbye." I stood up and walked over to him, putting my hand out for him to take.

Instead, his lips crashed onto mine and before I could push him away he retreated away with a smile on his face, leaving the cafe before I could say anything else.

...

"You look beautiful!" My mother exclaimed, rushing towards me and embracing me in a tight hug.

"Thanks but I have feeling Lydia is going to overstage me with her dress." I joked.

"Nonsense. Today is all about you." My mother said, pinching my cheek. I groaned at her actions.

"Well, I'll go and get the rest of my stuff or we'll be late." I told them, rushing back into my bedroom to get my clutch.

The ride to my school was five minutes long and because of that I was a bit early. Bidding goodbye to my parents, Lydia, Nate, and my brother Lucas, I left to the football stadium where the ceremony would be taking place.

There would be a stage in the center of the field and many chairs for us seniors. We would be sitting in alphabetical order but since Jack and I, among other students, had taken many advanced courses we were to be announced and given our diploma first meaning that we would be sitting next to each other.

After greeting many of the school staff I went over to my seat and sat down, anxiously waiting for Jack to I played with my graduation gown, ten minutes before the ceremony began, I had the urge to use the restroom. Walking in the empty hallway I could sense someone watching me. It was an odd feeling, I felt exposed. Deciding to ignore this I entered the girls restroom and did my business, ignoring the senior girls that were giggling like children.

As I washed my hands someone called me from behind. "Marina!" They repeated. I turned around to see Vanessa and her clique.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations." She said coldly.

I raised an eyebrow and sighed annoyingly. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't play stupid. I know you and Jack have a thing. He just told me that you two have been together for quite a while, actually. Seems like you didn't care that I flirted with him. Is he just a game to you? He deserves better." She spoke, my brain fuzzing up with confusion.

He said _that_? _Jack _said _that_? Well, today was just going lovely. I smiled at the thought of Jack claiming I was his. Butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach. I swooned in my mind.

I returned to reality and smirked at Vanessa, ignoring the nasty look I was receiving from her gang of bitches. "You're right. Jack does deserve better." Vanessa smirked at this. "So then why is he with _me_, hm? Seems to me that he wants to be with me by choice. He's not a game to me and the reason I didn't care you flirted with him was because I knew he wouldn't even give _you_ a second glance." I told her, my smirk never fading away.

Vanessa was furious. Her ears were as pink as her dress that was covered by her graduation robe. "Fuck off." She growled.

I waved bye at her and left the restroom, my smirk falling. There it was again, that odd feeling of being watched. There was probably five minutes until the ceremony began. Hesitantly I walked over to the back building, my heels clicking along with me.

I decided to go into the small alley-like way behind the portable classrooms. I only walked three steps when that feeling engulfed me once again. Before I could turn I was pushed onto the brick wall that separated the school with a condominium area.

My small shriek echoed quietly. My arms were held up on either side of my face. Breathless I gasped quietly at my attacker. **Jack**.

"What are you doing?" I inquired, my heartbeat slowing down to it's norm.

He smirked and let my wrists go. "I, uh, decided to pay you a little visit." He answered, pretending to brush dust off his coat.

I scowled. _What the hell was he talking about?_ "Jack, are you okay?" I asked, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Peachy." He replied casually as I took my hand off him. "Oh, by all means, doll. I know you can't keep your hands off me, might as well enjoy yourself." He joked, a lazy smile on his gorgeous face.

I smacked him playfully, my cheeks flaring. "What do you mean by 'visit'?" I questioned him, crossing my arms.

He sighed. "Doesn't matter now. Here," He took something out of his coat pocket and shoved it in my hand. "Follow the directions." He told me, his voice sounding husky.

I nodded and put it in the inside of my robe. When I looked up he was turning. "Wait." I said, unsure of what the fuck I was doing. He quirked a brow, clearly surprised of my actions. Only then did I realize that I was holding his wrist.

"Can't keep your hands off me." He muttered to himself, smirking.

I smiled at this and went on my tip toes, because even with heels he was still taller than me, placing a kiss on his cheek.

As I retreated back to admire my lipstick stain on his cheek I smiled and waved goodbye. I walked three steps away and when I turned to see Jack was no longer there.

By the time I sat in my seat the principal was walking up the stairs to the stage. Mr. Nirk, the principal, gave the usual speech and after him was the valedictorian. As the valedictorian's speech came to an end my nerves were skyrocketing.

The spanish teacher, Mrs. Vargas, was given the honor to present her advanced Spanish students, myself included, with a special seal that would be given to us on our diploma.

"Armond, Marina." Mrs. Vargas spoke into the microphone, smiling at me as I stood up, my legs slightly shaking. I ignored the feeling and walked towards the stage.

Many of the students in my advanced classes clapped and from the stadium I could hear my family whistling. Once I reached the stage I shook my teacher's hand and took the diploma in my left hand, posing with her for the pictures the school photographer would take to sell later. After a 'snap' I thanked my teacher and walked down the stairs back to my seat, my eyes filling with tears.

This was it. I was done with high school. I would attend a four-year university after this and then would start my career as a singer. Although it would take a lot of time and money to reach to the peak of fame I was willing to do it all.

Only after I finished my small crying fest I took Jack's letter from my robe pocket and opened it.

_Midnight. Misaree Avenue & Payne Street. Plus zero. _

I scowled at the note. I was to meet him on Misaree Avenue and Payne Street at midnight. _Plus zero?_ I thought for a moment and then it clicked me. _Bring no one_. Payne Street was a main street that went from Gotham to the Narrows but I had never heard of Misaree Avenue. I guess I would be asking directions for this.

The rest of the ceremony I spent frowning due to the heat the sun was providing today. I could hear my skin sizzling beneath the harmful rays of sun. My eyes began to close and I almost fell asleep but before I could rest for a second the sound of extreme clapping made me jolt in my seat. Everyone stood up in a synchronized manner and before I could take off my graduation cap caps went soaring upward into the air above us. I quickly, and lamely, threw mine only for it to land on my head.

* * *

Sorry for not updating during the weekend I was busy dealing with projects for my class and had no time to work on updating. I'll probably post the next chapter by Wednesday at the latest. Also, sorry about the short chapter. I'm already working ahead of time because things will be changing.

Thanks to susimuffin & Guest for their reviews! I adore reading your kind comments! As usual, reviews are always welcome. - Miriam xo


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

"I can't wait to give you your present!" Lydia squealed, gripping the wheel tightly.

"You didn't have to get me anything. A balloon would have been fine." I assured her, smiling as she squealed.

"No! Balloons are too common. I wanted to give you something special that you'll always remember this day by." She told me, unable to keep a straight face.

I shrugged. Lydia had decided to take me home in her car leaving the rest of the family in our father's car. I had received balloons from my parents along with a necklace, Lucas gave me a twenty dollar bill, and Nate had given me a petty ring.

Once we arrived home Lydia jumped out of the car and ran inside the house, leaving her car door opened. After closing both doors I entered the house and before I could set my clutch on the kitchen table Lydia yelled my name.

Without thinking twice I groaned and walked up the stairs and opened the door to my bedroom. Standing in front of my bed Lydia wore a wide grin. "Close your eyes." She commanded, holding something behind her.

"Is it necessary?" I complained, already shutting my eyes.

"Yes. Trust me, it will totally be worth it." She said, taking my hand and bringing me closer. She then placed a box in my hand.

"Open your eyes." She spoke.

I did as I was told and felt my jaw drop as I peeked into an opened box. Inside was a small furball-like kitten, it's fur a pale gray, almost white, with a pretty red bow on it head. I squealed and took the kitten carefully out of the box holding it close to my chest.

"Lydia, I love you so much. Thank you!" I exclaimed happily, the small cat trembling with fear. I caressed the kitten's head softly and asked, "Is it a boy or girl?"

Lydia pet the small pet and reply, "It's a girl. Nate told me."

"I think I'm going to name her…" I pondered for a while what to name my precious kitten. After several I settled on Blandior. It was Latin for caress. "Blandior." I stated.

"What does that mean?" Lydia asked, confusion written on her face.

"To caress or coax in Latin." I explained, taking the ribbon off the cat and placing her on my bed.

"Cool."

Half an hour later the family was sitting at the dining table, devouring a Hawaiian pizza Lydia had made earlier that morning in celebration of my graduation. We joked about the future and other nonsense. We were having a good time. That was, until someone came knocking on the door. "I'll get it." I said, getting up from my seat and placing my my napkin on the table.

I walked towards the door and opened it easily but turned pale at the person behind it.

"Hello, is Marina Armond home?" An officer around the age of thirty asked, another young officer hiding behind him.

"Yes, I'm Marina." I spoke, holding the doorknob tightly.

"May we come in?" The older officer asked, already taking a step forward.

"Uh, yes, of course." I replied, stepping aside for them to enter.

The officers stepped inside and weren't surprised at the sight of a family talking loudly and laughing in the dining room. "Um, would do you like a glass of water?" I asked awkwardly.

"No, thank you. We'd actually like to ask you a few questions." The older officer, whose nametag read Officer Stephens, spoke.

"Could you wait a moment?" I asked. Stephens nodded and I headed to the dining room to excuse myself for a moment. "Hey, I'm going to be talking to a few officers, alright? Try to keep it down, please." I told my family. My father nodded with a look that meant 'we'll talk about this alter'. "Alright." I returned and sat down on the couch across from where they were standing. I motioned for them to sit, they did and began.

"Where were you the night of Wednesday the sixteenth?" The younger officer, by the name of Officer Kidman, questioned.

"I was at Jones' Cafe, at work." I answered.

"And what did you happen to be doing at eleven at night?" The Kidman continues the mini interrogation.

"I was at home. I had arrived at around ten, at the latest." I told them. "Sorry, but why are we doing this?" I asked.

Stephens cleared his throat. "Daniel Howards was found dead at a nuclear plant, where he worked, at one in the morning Wednesday night." Stephens answered, his face straight.

My heart turned into a massive brick. Dan was dead. "Excuse me?" I choked on my words as my eyes began to shed tears.

"We're sorry Miss Armond." Stephens said.

I sobbed quietly and tried to comprehend what was going on. This didn't seem right. My heart began to ache uncontrollably and I found it hard to breath. "How did he die?" I asked, looking at the uncomfortable officers.

"He was stabbed to death." Officer Stephens answered, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Would you like to continue this questioning to some other day, Miss Armond?" Kidman inquired, his eyes showing pity.

I nodded and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Yes, please, that would be great." I answered quietly, standing up to shake their hands. I did and led them to the door.

Stephens took out a card from his jacket and gave it to me. "If anything happens you know who to call. Thank you for your time, Miss Armond."

I nodded and closed the door behind them. I inhaled and exhaled heavily, my body shaking. This was surreal. Deciding to not talk about the current situation to my parents, or anyone for that matter, I wiped away the tears, adjusted myself and walked back into the dining room with a fake smile on my face.

...

"I already made an appointment for Tuesday with the officers and I'll drive up there." I explained to my parents.

For the last half hour I had been explaining to my parents, along with Lucas, Nate and Lydia, what had truly happened with the police officers. Unfortunately, I couldn't help but cry as soon as I had entered the dining room and was immediately questioned by my actions.

"I'm sorry, honey. How about we forget about this for now and do something fun, yeah?" My mother suggested.

I sniffled. "Aren't you supposed to take Lucas to the airport?" I questioned, wiping my eyes.

"You're right. Well, maybe you can spend some time by yourself. That my help, is that okay, love?" My mother suggested, rubbing my back.

I nodded in response. We decided to spent the rest of our time together as a family playing board games we usually didn't play. It was quite fun actually. The five hours we spent together were spent with joy and laughter. When it was time for Lucas to leave we spent half an hour bidding him goodbye. Nate and Lydia had volunteered on watching me, which I thought was completely unnecessary, and my parents left to take Lucas to the airport.

"I'll be up in my room sleeping." I told Nate and Lydia as I headed up the stairs and towards my room. They murmured a 'yeah' and yawned.

As soon as I entered my room I took my biker boots from my closet along with a random pair of festive bright orange Halloween socks and put both on, struggling to tie the boots on. After several groans and growls I finished and decided to put my hair up. Taking a scrunchie from my vanity I grabbed my hair, pulling it back, and tying the scrunchie three times. I snatched Jack's note from the ground and tucked it between my breasts, adjusting my dress so the note wouldn't be seen.

Before I could open my window to escape a faint shout was heard. "Marina! We're leaving!" Lydia shouted, the door shutting loudly after a few seconds. My heart beat fastened as the seconds of silence continued. I stayed still for a while, wondering if Lydia was truly gone. After what seemed ages I grew ovaries and walked over to the door, opening it quietly. The hallway lights were on, a habit Lydia had. I walked outside and turned my bedroom lights off, closing the door quietly behind me.

I walked downstairs quickly, running towards the kitchen to take my keys from the key holder. I wore it on my hand as if it were a ring and turned off all the lights in the house. I took a deep breath and unlocked the front door. My adventure was about to begin.

…

My eyes enlarged as I realized I was almost out of gas. I mentally groaned and drove to the nearest gasoline station. After filling the tank I went inside the small shop to ask for directions since I clearly had no fucking clue to where I was going.

"Excuse me, do you know where Payne Street and Misaree Avenue is located at?" I asked the clerk.

He raised a brow as if he was amused. "Why? You have some sort of death wish?" He asked, laughing when I frowned.

"Listen, I don't have time for this crap. Are you going to tell me where it is or-"

"It's all the way in the Narrows, genius. You go straight on Payne Street and pass the first few streets in the narrows, you take a turn to the left before 8th and you'll see Misaree Avenue." He told me, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Thanks." I muttered bitterly and walked out, shuddering at the cold air that blew.

It took about half an hour or so to reach my destination. According to my watch it was seven after twelve. I shivered for the billionth time that night and muttered curse words. Jack was a punctual guy so why in the hell was he taking his damn time? I stomped back and forth quickly, making sure no one got too near to my motorcycle. Just before I could continue my never ending list of curse words someone startled me from behind.

"You look delicious, doll. I think I might just eat you up."

I jumped at the voice and almost tripped with my own feet. My heart hammered against my chest and before I could shout I stopped myself.

"Jack, what the hell? I've been waiting for you-" I cut myself when I realized Jack's mouth was covered in blood. "Oh, shit." I repeated as I walked towards him, my body shaking at the sight. I quickly pulled my sleeve down, carelessly exposing my bra, and rubbed my velvet fabric on Jack's mouth. He stayed silent as I messily and stupidly cleaned his mouth the best I could.

He smirked when I struggled to rip the wet fabric off. He chuckled and took something out of his jeans, a switchblade from the looks of it. He opened it in a swift movement. As I walked towards him I took a good look at what was bleeding. His cheeks were opened, apparently they had been carved from the corners of his mouth all the way up to his upper cheeks. They were also sewn badly back together.

Only until he caught me looking did I realize how close we were. I didn't break our eye contact. His eyes were different. Those beautiful eyes of his were reflecting something I had never seen. A sort of sparkle, as cheesy as it sounds, within them.

He broke our contact first, looking down at my arm where the fabric was no longer attached. I, too, broke our gaze and took the cloth from his hands, throwing to the side of the road.

Meeting his eyes again I had an urge, a need to kiss him, to tell him physically that I cared about him. I took another step and placed a hand on his raw cheek. I let out a shaky breath as our skin made contact, he was colder than ice if possible. _Oh, Jack. _

My eyes wandered back to Jack's. We spent a few moments like this until Jack made a sudden move. He lowered his head down to mine and pressed his lips onto mine. It didn't take my by surprise and I took my sweet time knowing his taste. It obviously tasted like copper due to the blood but it didn't make it revolting. It was just there, I didn't really focus on the taste of the blood, it was his lips, his mouth, him what I was tasting.

As I explored him, Jack's arms wrapped themselves around my waist, closing the space between our bodies. We made out for a while, both trying to unfold the secrets within each other's mouths. We weren't being messy, on the contrary, we were slowly, but passionately, exploring one another.

I broke the kiss in need for air, leaving Jack's lips slightly puckered up. Instead of speaking I simply took his wrist and got no the motorcycle. He knew what I meant and quickly got on, giving me the helmet. I put it on and pressed my body onto his, wrapping my arms around his abdominal.

I shut my eyes as he started the engine, my body relaxing as he sped off into the night. I openend my eyes, thinknig about where the fuck we were going. Jack's driving was disastrous at the moment, the lights blurred into the night's darkness. I wondered if this was how it felt to be high. Shutting my eyes again, I blocked all the noise around me and focused on Jack's breathing.

My eyes opened once again at the sound of the engine shutting off. It took me a few moments to realize that we were in front of my home. I smirked to myself and got off the motorcycle, my legs numb from being whipped by the wind with bare legs. Jack followed my actions and took me by the waist, leading me to the front door. He easily unlocked it since he had my keys. Entering, he tossed the keys in any direction and walked up the stairs with me at his heels.

Once he had opened the door to my bedroom he pulled my wrist bringing me closer to him and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I melted in his arms. Jack's arms found their way to my waist and lingered there. He growled when I wouldn't part my lips, allowing him to enter my mouth. I smirked and opened my mouth slightly, his tongue immediately entering and exploring the mysteries within me. My arms went from his shoulders up to his hair, gently tugging at his hair as his arms traveled up and down my spine.

His tongue left my mouth momentarily in need of air but returned when I brought his head closer to mine. Jack took one arm of my waist, maybe by surprise, and continued kissing me. We spent another moments making out until I felt warmth in my lower stomach. In that moment I realized I was in love with Jack. This was what love felt like, love was the calming silence between two lover. Love was-.

Jack broke the kiss, my stomach suddenly going cold and numb. He looked at me in the eyes. Sorrow, hatred, dread, all shown in his eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows when I tasted copper from my mouth. He wasn't bleeding. It was me. My heartbeat quickened and the world began revolving in all directions. My eyes wandered down to his hands, he had a switchblade slightly covered in blood but that wasn't what scared me, it was the blood pouring out from within me. I brought a hand down to my lower stomach, gasping at the wound I now had.

Oh. I gasped again, not able to breath correctly. Jack caught me when I nearly fell and took me to my bed, placing me gently. Before letting me go he placed a kiss on my lips. Tears slowly fell from my eyes as I struggled to breath. Jack fiddled with something in my room for a while until he opened my door and left. The sounds of crashing and moving from downstairs kept me from falling asleep. Only until the loud bang of the front door signaled that Jack was gone did I shut my eyes, my body numb and my mind thinking about Jack.

* * *

So...that was...something. Were you guys expecting that? What do you guys think is going to happen now? There's one chapter left of Marina being a teenager and then we'll begin her adulthood. Ah! I'm so excited. What do you guys think of the turn of events? I love to hear your thoughts. (-:

As always, you reviews are always welcomed! Until next time fellow reader! - Miriam xo


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

I awoke to bright lights and silence. My eyes shut instantly at the sudden light. I opened them once again and tried to adjust to the brightness. To my left were machines and from a look at them I knew I was in the hospital. To my right there was a tray of food on top of the bed table, the tray included apple and orange juice, a pear, a salad, and an opened cup of pudding. I sighed and winced in pain as I was about to get up but the pain in my lower stomach prevented me from doing so. Flashes of the last events came into my mind and I could sense tears leaving my eyes. I weeped and covered my face with my hands as I cried softly for the feelings I once had for Jack were gone. No, I couldn't deny it. I still had feelings for Jack and it would take years for me to get over with whatever it was we had. I was mourning for the chance we could have had being together but now was impossible.

The sound of footsteps approaching made me jump a little and I instinctively wiped the tears away from my eyes when the door opened. I sighed and tried to suppress a smile when a doctor accompanied by an officer walked in.

"Marina, I'm glad you're awake." The doctor greeted, his dimples appearing with his cheesy smile. Boy, this guy was more of an optimistic than my teachers.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." I lied. "Um, are you my doctor?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, and this," He motioned to the older and much taller man beside him. ",is Commissioner Loeb, he wants to speak with you."

"Okay. Knock yourself out." I joked, already hating where this conversation was going.

"Thank you doctor, if I could have a few moments alone with Miss Armond I-"

"Oh, yes, of course, commissioner." The doctor interrupted, smiling at us and leaving, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Miss Armond-"

"Call me Marina, please. I like to think I'm still young." I joked. He smiled at me sadly and pulled a chair that was next to the door near my bed.

He sighed. "Marina, your neighborhood is one of the best places to live in Gotham and when I heard something like this happened I knew something wasn't right. Crimes are very rare in the suburbs. I know that you're going through a difficult time and I just wanted you to know that I am personally taking charge of your case." Loeb told me.

"Thank you, commissioner. I'm really grateful of what you're doing and I just want to assure you that as soon as I get better I'll be cooperative with the case." I told him.

"Thank you, Marina, I hope you have a fast and secure recovery. Until then." Commissioner Loeb said, tipping his head in a thankful manner and opened the door, holding it open for the doctor who was now entering.

"So, Marina, how are you? Is anything hurting?" He asked. _My heart_, I wanted to respond.

I shook my head. "No, the only thing that hurts is my wound, but that's all." I told him, watching him quickly write notes on his clipboard.

"Okay, well if you ever need anything click the blue button on your left." He told me, a cheesy grin stuck on his face, and with that he left.

…

"So, are you, like, okay?" Lydia asked awkwardly, playing with one of the dozen roses Nate had given me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, it sucks that I was stabbed but I'm fine, actually. I'll get over it in a year I bet." I assured her. Lydia nodded and continued playing with the red flower. Ever since the event she had been a slight mess. Mother explained how Lydia was blaming herself for what had happened. Even after I reassured her that I was fine and that what the situation was out of her control she still thought she was the cause of everything.

"What did he look like?" Lydia asked for the tenth time.

"I told you already, I'm not supposed to talk about it. I promised Commissioner Loeb I wouldn't mention the incident unless necessary." I explained to her.

It was the truth. The commissioner had been visiting me at least twice a week and we had grown a bit of a bond. He was like the favorite uncle I never had. To be honest, I was avoiding the topic of my near death experience because I was still wondering what the fuck I was going to do. It had been only a few weeks and although I wanted to get my interrogation over with I insisted they let me rest and get better before talking about it.

Dan's funeral had already passed and because of my poor conditions I was unable to go. His parent's did come and visit after they found several pictures of me in his apartment, he apparently took pictures of me while I was at work signing, I didn't really care that he had some sort of odd obsession with me. Amy visited me as well and although she told me I could keep my job after I got better but even though the offer was very tempting I denied it and told her I was going to study now.

"They'll be coming anytime soon anyway." She mumbled, twirling the rose in her fingers.

"Today? Weren't we supposed to meet on Friday?" I questioned her, my eyebrows furrowing.

"That's today , idiot." Lydia laughed and set the rose next to a vase of carnations that Commissioner Loeb had given me.

I groaned loudly and covered my face with my hands. "I just want to leave. If this wouldn't have happened-" My hands left my face.

The door opened and two people entered the room along with Commissioner Loeb. "Good morning, Marina" He greeted, stepping inside my room.

"Morning." I greeted cheerfully.

"Miss Armond, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?" Loeb asked. My sister nodded and left the room, giving me a smile before closing the door behind her.

"Marina. These are detectives Chavez and Gordon." Loeb addressed them, as they took off their caps and came near my bed to shake my hand.

"So, do we begin now?" I asked, grinning.

Loeb laughed. "Eager?" I laughed lightly.

"A bit." I replied, shrugging. I was the complete opposite. I was currently hoping that a bomb would go off in the city.

"Well, then let's begin. Gordon, mind starting?" Loeb asked, stepping aside to give Gordon my full attention.

"Of course." He coughed and opened a medium sized notepad. "How did your attacker look like?" He questioned, his eyes barely leaving me.

"He was tanned, had slightly long hair, um, he was a bit taller than you and had facial hair." I responded, my words making their way out of my mouth naturally. He nodded, writing in his pad quickly.

"How old do you estimate he was?" Chavez piped up, crossing his arms.

I shrugged."I'm not sure but I assume mid twenties." He nodded and glanced at Gordon as if they were mentally speaking to one another. I dismissed his fake suspicion and kept my causal face.

"What race do you think he was?" Gordon asked.

"Cuban, maybe. He was speaking Spanish." I told them.

"Do you know Spanish?" Chavez asked, mockery written all over his face.

"Of course, I took four years of Spanish in high school and studied all types of Spanish accents." I told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

Commissioner Loeb coughed and glared at Chavez. I smirked.

"Are there any things specific about him? Tattoos, piercings, scars?" Gordon continued, ignoring Chavez's and I's previous discussion. My smirk faded and my heart beat stopped suddenly at the mention of scars.

"Yes, he had snake bites." I lied, trying to block the word scars from my mind.

Gordon was about to write that down when he stopped himself. "Snake what?"

"Two lip piercings. They're called snake bites." I demonstrated, placing both index fingers where the piercings would be located at. He nodded and wrote that down.

"Do you know what he was wearing?" Chavez asked, his eyes inspecting me.

"He had a hoodie. It was dark so I can't tell you what color it was." I responded, my fingers tracing shapes on the blankets.

"You seem very peaceful." Chavez observed, an accusing glare on his face.

"Yes. My therapist has been helping me these past weeks, as well as the commissioner." I retaliated, an innocent smile sent to Loeb who only grinned in return. It was all true though, both adults had been taking time of their own to help me recover. "Besides, I've always thought everything is in the mind. Why be in pieces when you can be in peace?" I added, my eyes glinting with mischief

Chavez simply nodded and shut his mouth for the rest of the interview. Thirty minutes and hundreds of questions later Commissioner Loeb, detectives Gordon and Chavez bid their goodbyes and allowed me to fall asleep.

…

"I'm glad to see you're doing something else instead of sleeping." My mother spoke as she entered, sitting in the empty chair beside my bed.

I smiled at her and said nothing. She sighed. "Honey, I know it's been hard for you. Anyone would be having a difficult time if they were to be in your situation. I just want you to know that you're okay now and although I can't protect you from the entire world I will be here if anything." She told me, taking ahold of my hand.

"I know, mom." I spoke, smiling at her.

"Good. Now, has anyone come to visit you?" She asked, a playful glint in her eyes.

I gave her a quizzical look and shook my head. "What are you talking about?" I inquired.

"Jack." My heart went numb at the sinful name. "I would think your boyfriend would come to see you at least once since the accident. Or does he not know? Did you two break up?" She asked.

I laughed sadly. "Um, sort of. He had to move to study and since he's in England now I couldn't tell him." I lied, avoiding her eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Things will change for the better, you'll see." She assured me, hugging me.

"Thanks mom." I muttered into her hair.

"If you want, after you leave the hospital I can set a date with you and my friend's son." She suggested. I laughed at her crazy suggestion.

"No thanks, mom."

…

After another week I couldn't believe I had lied to not only the detectives but commissioner Loeb as well. He had trusted me and had been an amazing person and I repaid him in this cruel way. And all of those lies just so I could protect Jack. No, I was protecting myself. Jack was probably far away from Gotham and I was sure he wasn't returning. He had escaped this place to, most likely, create a new life. It was best for himself and me to just let him go and be happy. I wasn't glad he was gone but I knew very well I still wouldn't be glad with him here. It was all for the best.

Today was the day I was to leave the hospital. I still couldn't believe what had happened. I guess that is what happens when you avoid facing your problems. It wasn't like I could face them anyway. I couldn't confront Jack and ask him why he did what he did. I was just passing through these tough times.

I decided to take online classes for interior and exterior home design. It wasn't something I wanted to do but within a year I could get a normal job to pay for everything. Then I would save up my money and use it to go to a real four year college since all my college money was wasted in therapy, hospital payments, and everything else alike.

"How has Blandior been without me?" I asked Lydia as she drove me home.

Lydia giggled to herself. "She's been missing you. I think so. I'm not sure, Nate has been taking care of her and . I've been helping mom and dad with the house." She informed me, her smile still present.

"Did it feel strange?" I asked, grinning.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Cleaning." I started laughing when she smirked.

"Oh, haha. Very funny. It did though. Nate usually cleans our apartment. I just do my routine: work, work, and work." She groaned as she parked into the driveway.

I laughed quietly and breathed heavily. It had been weeks without stepping a foot in my house. Of course, it was odd to know that the last time I was here I was stabbed by the person I loved. It was okay though, I was better now. Well, as better as I could be. I ignored the past within my mind and focused on the future. From now on forward I was only allowed to look ahead because the only thing that mattered to me nowadays was my future. I needed to begin my career and thinking about previous events wasn't helping.

After ten minutes inside my home I found myself in front of my door, my eyes staring at the white coated wooden door with my hand gripping the doorknob tightly. _Inhale and exhale, Marina_. I inhaled and closed my eyes. I exhaled and opened my eyes.

I turned the doorknob and my eyes closed as a reflex. I couldn't. I could just visualize Jack and I making out, a switchblade inside of me, the room as dark as coal. My heart froze within me and I mentally slapped myself. _Get yourself together._ I opened the door and opened my eyes at the same moment.

Nothing. My curtains were moved to the side allowing sunlight to fill my room, my furniture in their right spot, all my belongings in their right place and my bed sheets changed. I pinched my arm and smiled sadly. Everything was back to normal, with the exception of my love, but that was it.

I set my sports bag on the floor and collapsed on my bed, hugging my large pillows and closed my eyes, and little by little I fell asleep.

* * *

Yo, guys. Sorry for the long and lame delay. I have actually been very busy trying to get my grades up now that the school semester is coming to a close. I also hope you forgive me for the small chapter. I might not be updating as usual as I have because I have made arrangements to go to the gym in order to lose weight. Also, classes are ending so I will be going out to celebrate and stuff. Yay for being social, right?

I can't believe this is the last chapter of Marina's adolescence. I'm hoping to post the next chapter by June at the most. Not to worry though! Our normal schedule will return after June. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Shout out to the following users: Tonari, Guest, booboobones, susimuffin, Kat12395, & marina2351! Thank you guys for the lovely reviews! Your comments motivate me even more to write this story!

Like always, reviews are always welcomed! Until next time fellow readers! - Miriam xo


End file.
